


In Every World...

by HypersomniacGrad



Series: Make A Wish [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Assassin AU, Batman AU, Close to Canon-Chloe Getting Married AU, Diner Encounter AU, Eternal AU, F/F, Genius Level Hacker AU, Humor, Modern Day Robin Hood AU, Modern Day Romeo and Juliet AU, Moulin Rogue AU, Multiverse, POWER RANGERS AU, Red String of Fate, Romance, Sherlock/Lupin AU, vamp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypersomniacGrad/pseuds/HypersomniacGrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiverse Bechloe: The spin-off from 'Make A Wish' showing that in every world, in every life, Beca and Chloe would always find themselves brought together by the red string of Fate that binds them. Whether it be in a world where Beca is Batman, or in a world where they simply meet by chance or accident, in the end, they were inevitable to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Dr. Conrad's Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Because I had a rather inspirational New Year, I'm posting 2 chapters for this right of the bat! :D
> 
> It might take some time to update, but I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Sorry if this one is short. This is just an intro.
> 
> I don't own pitch perfect.

-Earth 2, six months after the last interdimensional mishap-

Stacie leaned on her favorite chair, her eyes glued to the monitor as she sipped her fourth cup of coffee.

She's given up on tinkering her special instrument for good after she finally reestablished the video call connections.

It's been six months.

And truthfully, things have been quite ever since.

But she couldn't help but let her mind wonder.

What other worlds existed.

Par from the few Beca had described.

What are these worlds up to?

How are they like?

What stories do they tell?

She promised no more tinkering.

And she was keen on keeping that promise.

Aubrey would flip she started messing around with things again.

Besides it was time to move on forward to whatever the day would bring them.

But Stacie just couldn't help but keep thinking about them.

The tiny little blips on the screen of a vast and multitude universe.

Of worlds unknown.

Of worlds so much alike and yet different from their own.

Where they each would lead different lives still all tied up together by the various strings of Fate.

So yeah, she was in truth incredibly curious.

Because she couldn't help but wonder at the details.

How would she and Aubrey met under those different circumstances?

How about their friends?

Particularly Beca and Chloe?

They say that the multiple universe that exist came from the limitless possibilities that could have happened with every circumstance, every fork in the road that could lead to different outcomes.

And she couldn't help but marvel at them all.

What's even more was the fact that despite the difference in circumstance, in everything that they've come to know, the same thing keeps happening over and over again.

She finds Aubrey.

Beca finds Chloe.

Their friends find the same people they were meant to be with.

Forget the numerous variables, the multiple obstacles.

What was meant to be was meant to be.

In every world, in every life.

What the red-thread of Fate had brought together, can never be separated.

Stacie smiled.

She could hypothesize all she wants.

Conduct experiments, and try as hard as she could to understand the things that have happened.

But sometimes not even science can prove what was in its simplest ways the truth.

And somethings simply happen.

The odds for her first trial run ending up in transferring Earth 1 Beca's consciousness in their Beca's body was slim to none, and yet it happened.

The odds that Jesse mess things up too.

And the odds that Beca simply jumps from one consciousness to another until she found her way back to Chloe was incredibly slim too.

But it did.

It happened.

Because some things simply were inevitable.


	2. For Never Was A Story More Woe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you might be wondering what on earth I meant with that title…
> 
> …this is Bechloe Moulin Rouge AU (I might've been watching it for the nth time while writing this)…
> 
> …but…
> 
> …well, you'll see. I was thinking the duke was Tom, but he could be anyone.

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn_

_Is just to love and be loved in return_

Desolation or solace?

Beca wasn't sure what it was that she felt at that moment.

Her jaw ached, having recently been punched hard.

And yet her heart bore the most pain.

It was far from broken.

Beca was sure it wasn't even there anymore.

Because how could she have believed that she, a penniless writer, could ever win the heart of the sparkling diamond of the Moulin Rouge, Chloe.

It started that day, that very day she moved into her new apartment.

An aspiring writer ready to write about truth, beauty, freedom, and above all the things she believed in, love.

She could hear her father's voice echo in her thoughts as she stumbled along the lonely streets.

Her ridiculous obsession about love.

Her problem then, when the words won't come, was that she had never been in love.

And upon realization of this, it was like the universe had decided to fix this little problem and help her.

For at that moment Stacie – she didn't know her then – had fallen through her ceiling, completely passed out.

Beca remembered peeking through the gaping hole of her apartment to see the faces up above hers.

And right on cue Amy came strolling in her apartment dressed as a nun, talking rather fast as she got the introductions out of the way.

Within minutes, Beca had somehow found herself standing in the apartment above hers. Amy was talking about a play they were devising called 'Spectacular, Spectacular' which was to be set in Switzerland. She explained how Stacie was suffering from narcolepsy and before she knew it, she was dressed in an identical costume as the other, still passed out, with the others staring at her. Emily, Ashley, and Flo, who didn't exactly like her.

Emily was in charge of the music, Flo was going on and on about a meeting with the financier.

There was an argument about one particular line that Amy's nun character was supposed to sing, that Beca happily fixed.

Stacie woke up at the same time as the others were praising Beca for her talents and they all agree that she and Flo should write the show together, something that didn't please Flo at all and she was out the door within minutes.

While Beca got swept up in whatever Amy was orchestrating to do.

That's how she found herself in the Moulin Rouge that night.

And later on in the elephant room with the one and only Chloe.

It was, if Beca would be honest to herself, quite a strange encounter.

Chloe was all but buys seducing her that Beca could barely get a word out as she tried to read a poem for her. That is, until she sang, and Chloe couldn't help it. The way the redhead had looked at her. Beca was sure that was how she was looking at Chloe too.

Circumstance has swept them up and tied them together in that situation.

They were falling in love.

And fast.

And hard.

With only gravity pulling them.

No ground to stop their fall.

And everything would have been perfect…

…if not for what Chloe had said.

"Oh, I can't believe it. I'm in love. I'm in love with a young and talented duke."

"Duke?"

"Not that the title is important of course."

"I'm not a duke."

And like everything that has happened thus far, Beca found herself swept up in a very strange situation.

The real duke barging in with his manservant Bumper.

Helped by Aubrey, the ruler of the majestic underworld found within Moulin Rouge, they managed to convince the duke that they were indeed writing a play for the Moulin Rouge.

But everything wasn't perfect.

The duke had wanted Chloe.

Chloe wanted to be a real actress, no longer be a courtesan, and so she had entertained the duke who was to finance the play.

And who bought the Moulin Rouge.

And so Beca wrote the play.

She poured her heart out to writing the most fitting love story that she could right.

A story that mirrored her situation with Chloe.

Complete with the lovers' secret song.

Where the lead man was to be a penniless zitar player played by Stacie.

And Beca continued on her brave love affair with Chloe.

Promising a bright future with just the two of them.

Leaving everything behind one day.

Because Chloe had promised her heart to her.

Except, indeed, everything wasn't perfect.

And Beca had to cross the duke when he asked why Chloe's character would choose the penniless zitar player instead of the maharaja.

Beca couldn't help herself. "Because she doesn't love you." she said, before quickly realizing her error. "Him… she doesn't love him."

The duke had been harder to deal with then. He had insisted to have Chloe one way or another.

And after planning to run away for good.

A plan they had decided and have agreed upon.

Beca found herself standing in front of Chloe, unable to move.

Unable to comprehend.

How on earth Chloe's mind would change just because the duke had offered her everything.

It didn't feel real.

It didn't feel true.

How Chloe could simply break her heart like that.

And as she tried to struggle, bring her back to her senses.

She earned that painful punch as she was dragged out of the Moulin Rouge.

Their plans have changed.

When Beca asked CR to take Chloe to pack her bags.

After the daring escape from the duke the night that he was to have Chloe because she couldn't go through it. CR knocking the duke out and taking her to Beca.

When they planned to escape.

But of course Beca didn't know.

As her desperation and sadness had turned into anger and rage.

For after all, Chloe was a courtesan.

What else did she expect?

But truly Beca didn't know.

That it was the day that dreaming ended.

That Jessica and Aubrey had convinced Chloe to let Beca go.

For the duke had threatened to have Beca killed if the ending does not change.

And if Chloe was not to become his.

But in truth she couldn't bare leaving Beca.

She still hoped they could escape the duke.

Until Aubrey told Chloe she was dying.

And Jessica had seconded what Aubrey said.

The night of the play had arrived.

And Amy was doing her convincing her that Chloe was truly in love with her.

That there must be a reason for all this.

And as Amy left for the play, Beca was left stewing in her anger.

She knew what Chloe was to begin with.

Chloe said herself that she was not allowed to fall in love.

That it was part of the job to convince the other about feelings that are not necessarily true.

And so Beca had to content herself with this knowledge.

She had to release Chloe. Or at least prove that what Amy had said was untrue.

Chloe who had stolen her heart.

Chloe who truly loved her, but she didn't know.

Beca didn't know as she walked towards the Moulin Rouge.

Dressed in Stacie's costume – thanks to her passing out – and snuck on backstage to approach Chloe.

And pay her of her services. "I've come to pay my bill." she said in the most venomous tone she could take.

Chloe was desperately trying to push her away.

Desperately begging her to leave.

Afraid that Bumper might see her.

Aubrey finds out, and convinces Bumper that there was nothing to be worried about before she stepped on the stage.

And that was how Amy found out why Chloe had been pushing her away.

And so it was a dangerous next few moments.

Bumper getting into position.

Chloe asking Beca to leave.

"Tell me it wasn't real. Tell me you don't love me." Beca had continued to say.

And Amy desperately trying to find Beca to make her understand.

Lilly had found them and was urging for Beca to go. To stop,

Until both Chloe and Beca had somehow found themselves on stage.

And Aubrey had to make it seem part of the play.

Claiming that the zitar player had changed her guise.

Just in time as Amy spots Bumper in position, the former scrambling to her feet to stop the latter as he slowly pulled out a gun from his coat.

And Beca spoke her mind, throwing the money in front of Chloe.

"She is yours now." Beca said, more towards the duke who sat in the front row seats of the theater than to Aubrey's character.

"I owe you nothing. And you are nothing to me. Thank you for curing me from my ridiculous obsession about love." Beca had said before turning to walk away. Jumping down the stage and ready to leave.

And that was when Amy had screamed from the top of her lungs.

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return!"

Beca hesitates for a moment. Not knowing whether to turn around or move on.

Still torn up inside.

And that was when what she least expected happens.

Because that was the moment that Chloe had realized that she doesn't care about anything else in he world.

She only cared about Beca.

And so she sang the song that the duke wanted to be scrapped.

The lovers' secret song.

_Never knew I could feel like this_  
_like I've never seen the sky before_  
 _Want to vanish inside your kiss_  
 _Every day I love you more and more_

Beca turns as she realizes it was real.

All of it.

And she looks up to see Chloe.

She could see it in her eyes.

It was true.

It was real.

And Chloe continued to sing, walking towards the stage.

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing_  
_Telling me to give you everything_  
 _Seasons may change, winter to spring_  
 _But I love you until the end of time_

Beca understood.

And walked back towards the stage.

Picking up the song where Chloe had left off.

And the play went on with the original ending.

With Amy managing to stop Bumper from killing Beca by dropping in on stage and revealing the plot to kill him. And Aubrey punching the duke hard when the gun landed to his feet as he got up and left, on last desperate attempt that had failed.

He had lost.

The ending was met with such great applause.

If only it were truly the end.

For as soon as the curtains closed, Chloe collapsed into Beca's arms.

And Beca could do nothing.

But watch as Chloe died.

Beca spent the rest of the year in desolation.

Until one day she had finally found the strength to write her story.

A whole year after the Moulin Rouge had closed down.

The duke truly gone.

The story has come to a close.

And Beca wishes to return back to London.

No threats looming, as she later found out.

But no love either.

Except.

Even with that she was wrong.

As she stood at the train station, her legs almost giving out.

She turned upon hearing Amy call her back, they were all out of breath.

It was trick.

Aubrey's most cunning lie. A Shakespearean inspired trick.

To let the duke believe that Chloe was truly gone.

A lie that Chloe didn't know either.

Until she woke up in Jessica's chambers after the play.

Alive and well.

Only then understanding.

It was all for their happy ending.

And there at the train station, Chloe smiled.

They were finally free.


	3. Go, Go... Oh, I'm So Not Wearing Brightly Colored Spandex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just also have to do it… It's been at the back of my mind for a while.
> 
> What is it, you ask?
> 
> Well the POWER RANGERS AU after all. And no, Bechloe's not part of the team. Someone requested an AU where they're not the heroes of that world and I figured this one could be a good fit. Mostly to emphasize the fact that you don't need costumes or cool gadgets to be a hero, you can be a hero just from being a good person.
> 
> It takes courage to do the right things after all…

"Just admit it and we can escape from this 'Gloom and Doom' situation Becs." Chloe said, her face barely inches away from Beca while they were huddled closely behind the counter of Cynthia Rose's bar, and in truth it was mildly distracting if not for the explosions outside. The two of them immediately hid there – as opposed to leaving the premises and stepping outside to greet the awaiting chaos like everyone else did, because the two of them do at least have common sense – when the attack started, the Power Rangers having been painfully defeated during their last encounter with the baddies made the invasion army incredibly audacious.

Cynthia Rose herself decided to stick around too, it was safer inside, except she was trapped underneath a table beneath the rubble of the premises.

Beca and Chloe trapped in their current position too.

Hey, at least they were out of the way of the soon to be giant monsters and Megazord battle, Beca thought.

And partially hoped, because that would mean that the real Rangers are out there saving the day.

Beca was simply staring at Chloe's lip as she kept bugging her about 'just admitting it', her thoughts on a simple thought. She wanted to kiss Chloe, because, you know, what if it would be the last? But Beca managed to snap back to reality full time after hearing another load 'Boom!' and simply stared at her girlfriend with a blank expression.

She's been over this with her before.

But somehow she won't believe her.

Why is she so obsessed about it anyways, in the first place, Beca was far from being a hero.

So seriously why?

When the fairly obvious answer to that question was that no, she is not the red freaking power ranger.

One look at her would tell it all.

Because seriously, does Beca strike like someone who would wear brightly colored spandex, spewing out bad battle quips while battling clay-like creatures and aliens and whatever the hell it was that was planning to conquer the world.

Barden University has been the center of attacks – the first battle frontier – coming from the evil forces trying to conquer the world who call themselves DSM. It was up to five, which later back six, unsuspecting young adults to save the world through the help of…

…well…

…originally, and Beca didn't get to know this until later, by this incredibly smart guy who found the existence of the morphers and invaders, aided by two of his students.

Said smart guy just happened to be Beca's dad.

And said two students just happened to be the incredibly smart Stacie Conrad and the natural-born leader Aubrey Posen, who later took on the role of the Ranger's commander after Dr. Mitchell was kidnapped.

Two of Chloe's very own best friends.

No, Beca never wanted to be any part of this, she just got thrown into the whole mess when she encountered the morphers, each being activated by 'the chosen ones' aka some short hand way of saying that the morphers choose their owner so to speak.

Beca didn't know then, but she found the Red Ranger's Morpher during her one faithful day and she was even very much tempted to use it to save the then 'the girl I thought would never like me but I'm secretly in love with anyways' Chloe Beale. During one of the stupid failed invasions.

That's how Beca knew.

And lately, Chloe's been digging more and more about the Rangers – being a part of the school paper and all – while Beca's been desperately trying to keep Chloe out of it.

Knowing anything about the Rangers was quite dangerous, Beca has faced a lot of threatening situations already thanks to that.

'Sides, her dad is still missing after all.

And Beca just couldn't bear the thought of losing Chloe.

"Come one Becs, admit it! You and the Red Ranger never share the same room together." Chloe reasoned. "Besides, you're always wearing red."

"No I don't, unless you mean you and the countless marks you leave on me." Beca replied with a smirk, which earned a slap on her arm from Chloe.

The truth is Beca's usually the bait, the – she insists – 'unlucky badass DJ' – who keeps getting kidnapped by the bad guys to get saved by the Power Rangers.

Because she just had to be friends with the Power Rangers.

Chloe did have a point though.

For whatever reason, the team thinks that keeping a wardrobe strictly only based on their Ranger color is the smartest thing to do. Like seriously, that's a flashing neon sign right there.

Although Chloe did make a good point, for whatever reason, she keeps wearing red on days of invasion attempts.

But no.

Beca wasn't the Red Ranger.

She didn't want to be.

And even if she did, the morpher didn't choose her.

She tried to sue it to save Chloe that day but it didn't work.

They really just got lucky that her quick thinking was enough to keep the redhead safe. After jumping to push the redhead away from an incoming blast, Beca was able to Macgyver their way to safety with whatever little she had on her.

Stupid morpher didn't work.

But it did for the right person.

It chose her younger friend Emily. The leader in the making of their rag tag team of heroes.

Who Chloe happens to also be friends with.

In fact, Chloe's also friends with all of the other Rangers, why on earth can't she see that and follow the same logic.

But wait, what if she does?

What if she's figured it out?

Beca was about to open her mouth and ask that very question when Chloe continued her reasoning. She was talking rather loudly over the sirens. There was an invasion after all.

"I know about the color scheme. Seriously, I'm surprised the whole world hasn't." Chloe said.

And Beca gulped, because what if she's…

"I know that Amy's the Pink Ranger. I know Lilly is Blue. I know Jessica and Ashley are the Yellow and Black Rangers. And yes, I know Flo is the White Ranger. That makes you Red." Chloe argued.

"That's how you deduced it's me?" Beca replied with a chuckle. "Besides, what if you're wrong?"

…Chloe was correct though.

Spot on with each one.

"Yeah, Ems is even wearing Red a lot 'cause she looks up to you!" Chloe replied.

Not how it works, though she was also right with that.

After all, Emily sought her out for advice on what to do after their recent loss, thinking she wasn't enough to lead the Rangers.

And Beca was quick to give her true and honest opinion. "It's okay to lose sometimes Ems. You also learn that way. Winning a war isn't decided by one fight, tides of war changes too. And you don't need to know all the answers now, to be who you are supposed to be. You're getting there and that's what's important. You're life just doesn't change because one day you were an ordinary college freshman and now you're the leader of the Power Rangers. There's a learning curve, and you're not expected to know how to be the best Red Ranger overnight too. Every day, you're slowly becoming, so hang in there and don't give up. I have faith in you."

"Chloe, I really am not…" Beca started to say in reply when the rubble keeping them trapped had been removed.

Robotic arms were then brought down from the gigantic Megazord close by, revealing all six of the Power Rangers thanking everyone who had faith in them.

The day was saved by the Power Rangers.

And by the people who gave them strength to keep the hope alive.

"Guess I was wrong…" Chloe started to say before pouting at Beca.

"Well, what did I tell you, I'm no hero Beale? Why'd you think it was me anyways?" Beca replied as they looked for Cynthia Rose. "Other than the stupid color scheme."

"Because you keep saving me." Chloe simply replied, a light smile on her face. "You're every bit of a hero as those six, probably even more. You have no super power but you keep saving me from dangerous situations whenever I try to follow the Rangers. You save me every day when I'm down too when you cheer me up."

Beca looked at Chloe at a loss, not knowing what to say?

Those simple things she did, she did them because she loves Chloe.

That's not heroic at all.

Just common sense.

"And you always help Ems out when she's in doubt, when she feels like her voice can't be heard. You set a good example for her. You always have your friends' back as well, from covering their shifts at their jobs when they suddenly go missing. You're a good person Beca, helping people and being kind, that's the most understated and underestimated super power ever." Chloe then said.

And Beca, not knowing what else to do, kissed her.

Maybe she wasn't a Ranger.

She still thinks she's no hero.

But it did make her smile to know that Chloe sees a part of her that exists that she can't even see.

Something her friends like Emily see in her too.

Maybe she has a part to play after all.

And Beca was just thankful she doesn't need to wear the brightly colored spandex to do it.


	4. Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This sort of turned out to be not remotely close to what I originally planned (although I originally planned on writing part 1 of the batman au and not this, tune in for that over the weekend)… but it just sort of flowed, so you know. 
> 
> The song included is 'Anonymous' by BobbyV

It's always the beginning that's hard.

That's something Beca had learned all through the things that she's been through in life.

Whether it's starting out from the bottom in the industry.

To the first words you want to say to the person you like.

But Beca argued, maybe it's not so bad that the first step, those first words, the beginning itself is hard.

Once it starts is the problem.

Once the ball gets rolling, sometime sit feels easy, sometimes it feels hard. One thing was for sure though, sometimes people let it burn.

And then the beginning is all but lost.

So Beca convinced herself, she's just taking her time to set the pacing just right.

Eventually she'll figure out how to say hi.

Or what to say next.

If only she could keep her heart from jumping out of her chest, if that's even possible.

But then again, would she even notice? She's probably just a face in a crowd. Some nobody invisible to the rest of the world.

Or at least invisible to her.

Because seriously, she's been here for the last three nights at cozy booth of a little diner at Barden, with every single student noticing who she was, asking for a picture or an autograph, and yet she still hasn't noticed her.

And she was there two, every single night.

But nothing.

Maybe she hasn't heard of her? Beca reasoned at least. But who hasn't heard of the great DJ Beca Mitchell. She's young, she's tough, she's incredibly talented, and her fans would agree she was totally datable.

Not that she wanted to date and fall in love and be in a relationship, nope not at all.

And yet there she was, the mysterious redheaded girl a few booths away with her friends, the one and constant thought in her head since she came to visit Barden.

But what on earth was Beca doing at Barden in the first place?

She was visiting her dad, a part of their terms and agreement. Beca managed to finish high school a year early to prove to her dad that she's all but ready for LA – after he specifically said that she wasn't even able to exert herself much in school so how was she going to live in the real world – and in exchange he financed her move. If she made it in a year, she gets to stay and live out her dreams. If not, she attends college.

She succeeded.

So the only thing she needed to fulfill was the every three months visit, which Beca thinks her dad imposed on her to slowly change her mind on going to college.

It's day three, so yeah, Beca was definitely disappointed.

Because tomorrow was Sunday, and she leaves Sunday morning.

So she won't be seeing her anymore.

Especially since after Beca finally managed to pluck up the courage to march up to her, the redhead had already gone out with her friends.

Missing her by a fraction of a second.

It was strange. She was just like this sudden obsession that popped into her head.

She doesn't even know her name.

It was on a flight back that Beca admitted to herself that the girl had some sort of effect on her. From the first moment that she glanced up to chance upon seeing the most bubbly redhead flash the most brilliant smile she's ever seen. Only it wasn't towards her, it was towards the group of rather noisy and rowdy group of girls who happened to be her friends.

The first thought that occurred to Beca, for whatever reason it was that she doesn't know, was that she was in trouble.

The second was that she was, if she were to be honest, absolutely smitten.

So what does a forlorn – and Beca had to cringe at the thought of the word she chose to use in her head – maybe, quite possibly, just ever so slightly falling for a girl she doesn't even know talented music producer, song writer, and DJ extraordinaire do about her situation?

No, not ask her dad for help.

Although if she did, Beca was sure her dad would cough up a name or something.

But nope, no.

Instead, Beca lunged herself to work, writing and producing a song dedicated to a certain redheaded girl.

Turning the whole thing into her next big hit.

Secretly looking forward to her next visit.

And so three months went by.

She spent time with her dad during the day, but she never spent her evenings with him and the step-monster, so diner it is.

And Beca was back at the booth.

Her booth.

The redhead strolled in, as if on cue, with her friends.

But as she got up, Beca was flocked by some fans. Gushing about her latest hit.

Then she was pretty much swarmed, especially when everyone wanted to know if the song was meant for someone.

And before she knew it, the redhead was gone.

The next day was round two.

But as she got up, to follow the redhead who was ready to leave, she was stopped on her tracks by some annoying guy endlessly talking about movies and scoring… and seriously, why the hell is he talking about this to her again?

Aaand she was gone.

Third day it was then.

So for the whole of the third day Beca decided to camp out at the diner, her father all but curious as to why she elected to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner at a diner on a Saturday.

Really she was just trying to kill two birds with one stone.

Avoid the step-monster and spot her redhead.

It was sometime in the afternoon, the place being barely occupied because apparently it was game day and everyone else preferred hanging out at bars our tailgating.

A part of Beca was losing hope, what if the girl wasn't there?

Yet she stayed.

She was being patient.

It was just her and two or three waitresses and a busboy. Beca decided to do some mixing, but got bored and ended up just listening to a platylist she had already created and been listening too for the last three months.

Because let's be honest, the playlist was created at the airport about three months ago with a certain redhead in mind.

She tried to answer email, update her schedule, and a few other trivial things. She didn't want to be too distracted if the redhead does decide to show up.

God! Why was it so hard!?

She wouldn't be in this predicament if she just had the courage to approach her that first day, maybe they would be hanging out by then.

Or maybe she would have a piece of her sanity back because she was all that she could think of. Like she was an addiction. The worst and best kind at the same time.

Because the anticipation was too much.

The yearning was killing her.

And Beca Mitchell wasn't a yearner.

She wasn't the type to fall or like someone this long.

She was confident, and cool, and badass. Not the type to write love songs for no one.

But then came this girl, she doesn't even know her name, and she's going crazy over her. She's feeling butterflies whenever she sees her. She's got her stomach doing backflips when she smiles.

Who on earth is she?

For a minute it was looking like  
I'd end up one of those guys spending my whole life  
Looking for a special lady to save me, maybe I'll never be satisfied  
Had a couple bad lucks and a couple dimes  
Now that I'm looking for you, why you so hard to find?

Beca started to sing along to the song she was listening to as she waited and waited, and did trivial things on her laptop… oh, and waited.

I thought I took one step, I took two back  
I'm not even close this time and that's a fact  
All I know is that we'd be the perfect match  
So where you at love? I just gotta find you yeah

So maybe Beca got a little absorbed in her dilemma that she actually didn't notice said redhead strolling in and picking something up from the counter with a rather shrill blonde.

I wanna know, I wanna know your name  
Your name, your name, why you gotta be anonymous?  
I gotta know, I gotta know your name  
Your name, your name, why you gotta be anonymous?

And she definitely didn't notice the blonde leaving, and the redhead staying behind.

Looking at Beca just the same way she had been looking at her all this time.

With some sort of longing and understanding and hoping…

…and a whole lot of unexplainable emotions that Beca wanted to understand.

Baby, I want you so much  
Wanna hold, wanna feel your touch  
Come fast girl I'm in a rush  
Why you gotta be anonymous?  
I wanna know, I gotta know your name  
Your name, your name, why you gotta be anonymous?

"Hi." she said, as she sat opposite of Beca in the booth she had been occupying the past three days.

Beca looked up, her a little surprised, a little happy, a little in awe – because she was definitely prettier up close – and a little bit…

…lost?

As to how the girl she's been trying to get to know has finally seen her.

"I'm Chloe." she said.

And Beca just gaped at her.

So uncool.

But Chloe simply smiled. "You're Beca Mitchell right? I've seen you here a couple of times already. I was wondering what on earth someone as famous as you doing here? I hope you don't mind me intruding I mean, it's just. You're really good. Singer and everything. And I'm mumbling now."

Beca smiled as Chloe hid her face behind her hands looking al flustered. "I'm a fan, I guess you can say. I've been wanting to approach you since, like day one, but, you know, what do I say?" she finally said after recovering.

And Beca laughed. "Same here." she replied.

"Same here?" Chloe asked both a little surprised and a little pleased.

Yep.

She really was in trouble, Beca thought.

Because nothing on this earth felt easier than talking and opening up to a Chloe Beale, as she soon learned.

Nothing, that is, except for falling in love with her, Beca finally admitted to herself.

Guess she's got something to look forward to on her next visit.


	5. The Dark Knight (Batman AU Pt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I'm currently the definition of busy right now, running around and all for work/studies. But I still promise to at least update once a week. I have a few worlds that have 2 or 3 parts and I might break them apart as I get ideas so sorry if I don't upload them all together now). What I might do is when I finish this fic, I'll upload them separately as a mini-fic (and I might add a chapter or two more if I feel like it needs more details).
> 
> In any case, here's part one of the BATMAN AU. If you're familiar with the comics, I'll be borrowing some materials there, but I'll be putting my own spin on things. I'm sorry about the homage to the flying Graysons… it sounds weird (you'll know what I mean) but, you know, that's that. This is just my background/intro/set-up chapter.
> 
> Lastly, someone requested a Spidey AU, I might just do a chapter on that since I feel like some fic writers have done that, but Spidey is my fave Marvel hero, so I'll do my best to do justice on it.

There were always nights like this, Beca knew that.

Nights when everything seemed peaceful, when for once, just this once, Gotham City wouldn't be the home of cries and tragedies of fools, of poor and wretched souls intertwined by some twist of Fate.

When no child would lose their parent just because of some tragic accident.

Like a circus accident.

Or from some crime at a random alley way one fateful night.

It's been a few years since she's started on this path, but if she were being truthful, it started that night many years ago.

The night she died.

People think she was lucky that she survived, that she lived.

And that she inherited quite a fortune.

But in truth Beca knew that the Beca Mitchell of old, the daughter of Dr. Mitchell, CEO of Mitchell Enterprise, had died along with her parents that night in the alleyway. She died along with the foolishness of wanting to watch the premiere of a stupid movie. Along with the innocence and fantasy of having some sort of notion of safety where the heroes triumph in the end.

But more than that, that night gave birth to a legend.

A symbol of the night.

For she is the night.

No day was spent being wasted for grieving.

The anger, the pain, it was her source of strength. The people who were responsible for her parents' death would pay.

And along the way she made a promise of cleaning up the streets of Gotham from scum like them.

Years passed. Their old butler had passed, leaving his only family left, his son Jesse, to look after Beca.

Years passed and Beca had returned after leaving in search of an answer and a way to be able to fulfill her promise to her parents.

And she found that symbol in the one thing she feared.

She became Batman.

Yep, Batman.

Not Batwoman, not Batgirl.

Why?

Beca had this brilliant plan, see.

She played the player billionaire who cared nothing of the world, only the pleasure she seeks. She wore the mask of a superficial and shallow heiress of a massive fortune. Pretending to be drunk on vodka – which in truth was simply water – and chasing some skirt around town.

But there would be people who can piece together information that Batman had to be rich with all the bat gadgets and planes, and cars, and mobiles…

…and someone was sure to think of the richest soul in Gotham right?

The poor orphaned girl who would surely seek revenge.

So instead she decided to become Batman.

Build a suit designed to be form-fitting inside, and incredibly durable and 'kill' proof outside.

With the design set-up to make it look as if she was taller.

And not at all female.

All while she played vigilante… sometimes more than just during the night.

To the point when Beca sometimes questions who she really was, who was the mask? Who was the real her?

Beca Mitchell, the billionaire, or the so-called Dark Knight.

If asked years ago, Beca would answer with the truth, she was the Dark Knight.

Now, she wasn't quite sure.

For a lone wolf, she did care too much about too many people.

Maybe it was the reason why she was so adamant at making sure no one ever figures it out, that no one can put two and two together that she was Batman.

There was Jesse, her butler.

There was Emily Junk, of the flying Junks, now Nightwing.

There was Flo, brilliant enough to almost figure out her identity as Batman, and brilliant now as Red Robin.

There was Benji Applebaum, her now paralyzed Oracle.

There was Commissioner Posen, a friend of both Beca and the Bats.

And there was her wife, Detective Conrad.

There was her brilliant ally and inventor, Lilly.

Yeah, she had too many friends and allies to be a loner.

There was the guardian of Coast City, Cynthia Rose.

And the speedster of Central City, Amy.

The emerald archer of Star City, Jessica, alongside the canary, Ashley.

And then there was her.

Of all her ties, of all the bonds that had her tangled up.

There was that redheaded thief that had popped up just as soon as she appeared in the scene.

Who has her messed up in the head…

…and the heart.

Chloe Beale.

The last year and a half was a doozy.

Given they just made a scientific breakthrough of discovering – and communicating – with other worlds.

But the mysteries she's been solving were all but intriguing.

The last few months placed her against all her toughest opponents.

And it all started with a turf war between Falcone and Maroni.

With the so-called Catwoman caught in the middle.

But that was all but done.

The quiet and calm had settled.

Only a burning question remaining.

Posed to her by the redhead.

When will that someday come?

Thus, now, if anyone asked Beca who she really was, she wouldn't know what to answer.

She never meant for this to happen.

She never meant to fall for anyone.

She was ready to live a life of self-sacrifice, all for that promise, all for to keep Gotham safe.

Beca had given up her happiness, her own future.

But then came strolling in a redhead who just happened to steal her heart during their first encounter…

…along with a few jewels during said event… but really, who cared about those?

Now Beca wasn't sure.

Because she knows, she had no future as Beca Mitchell if she chooses to keep on the cowl.

And she knows, she had no future as the Batman if she wanted to fight for her happiness, a happiness she had convinced herself she didn't deserve.

So now what?

The storm inside her kept brewing.

All while the silent night settled down, covering her beloved city in some sort of peaceful blanket.

Only she knew, nothing was what it seemed at Gotham.

In truth, she could already taste the blood in her mouth, the foul scent of a burgeoning massacre threatening to happen.

She face them all the last year.

And defeated her rogues with a victory that screamed and echoed with a finality.

All either in Arkham, or maimed for life.

Or helped and cured, like Harvey Dent.

Well, Beca knew, she faced them all.

All but one.

Her nemesis – and she doesn't even know who he really was.

Even after all these years.

The Joker was still out there.

And Beca could feel it in her bones.

That peaceful night, she'll have all her answers…

…it all shall end.


	6. Endgame (Batman AU Pt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the wait. Busy is my default mode nowadays. In any case, here's part 2. This story goes on a linear plot, anything before it, maybe I'll touch upon if this AU gets its own fic and when I have the time to write.
> 
> Like the last chapter, I borrowed some elements form the comics while writing some parts of my own (hence no Jason Todd – although I actually am a Red Hood fan, it's just too dark and twisty and I can't go there this time… I'm saving it for something else). Anyways, this is based on the 'Endgame' story line mixed with a fan theory about Alfred...
> 
> And before you scream 'NOOOO!', there is a part 3.

How did it end up like this?

Beca wasn't sure.

She was sure, however, that over the last seventy two hours she has been fighting with a few broken ribs, quite possibly a fractured skull, a few not so serious bruises and cuts, and a few very serious mortal wounds she decided to use her so-called 'first-aid' on.

Needless to say, nothing was going according to plan.

But then again, when did things ever go that way? There was always some unexpected consequence or unforeseen event that pops up in the middle of a currently on-going worst case possible.

At the moment, getting partially impaled on some rusty metal pipe, and somewhat crushed in a pile of rubble was what was at hand.

How some piece of the crumbling tunnels ended up getting stuck in the middle of the ceiling about to crush her and inadvertently postponing her death was something she chalked up to miracle. And that was saying something because Beca doesn't believe in miracles.

But then again, how long she was going to stay alive was another thing entirely different from said miracle.

Because she was sure she was going to die at that moment.

Beca had always thought of it. She knew, of course she did. One day it would end. All of it. Being Beca Mitchell.

And of course being Batman.

She just figured one of the personas would die before the other. Either she hangs up being Batman for good – although she was sure that Emily would have picked up the mantle, the fact that she played Batman earlier to help her with her ultimate plan was a proof of it – or she ends being Beca Mitchell and dedicates the rest of her life to being Batman.

One, after all, cannot swim two rivers at the same time.

And even though that's what she was doing at the moment, or at least seventy two hours ago, that's not going to be a viable option much longer.

It all started that night.

Funny how she was contemplating what to do next with her life.

Be Batman or be Beca.

And then Fate decided to answer it for her.

The first part of that answer being Scarecrow's fear gas once again threatening Gotham city. After Beca recovered in one of her second bases, she finds herself attacked by her most trusted friends and allies.

Thanks in part to some grand scheme that involved a certain toxin… and some brilliant mastermind behind it all.

No, it wasn't Scarecrow.

The eerie smile on Superman's face said it all.

The person behind this was her nemesis.

The Joker.

A man she still couldn't figure out. A psychopath with undecipherable origins.

After a successful attack months ago, nearly killing the rest of her friends and infiltrating the Batcave, he disappeared.

And now he was back for more.

Beca had very little time to recover from the battle with her friends, the city being under attack by its own citizens under the influence of Joker's toxic gas.

Throw in a few run-ins with her colorful gallery of rogues in between saving Gotham from itself, being nearly locked into Arkham Asylum after a brief confrontation with her nemesis, a paralysis here, and a near death for her and even Commissioner Posen – although technically, just moments before Aubrey Posen's life was still in peril, Emily had confirmed that she was able to bring the cure to save her life in time before their communicator was cut off – one can say that the Batman was being spread thin.

Then there was the whole reliving the nightmare of her parents dying as she comes face to face with the man who murdered them in the first place, Joe Chill, under the influence of both the Scarecrow fear-gas and a not entirely lethal amount of Joker's toxin.

If not for her allies helping her, for her friends snapping back to their senses, and her Nightwing and Robin ready to spring into action with the aid of the Oracle, Beca would have been dead hours ago.

And of course Beca can't forget the help that kept popping up from a rather acrobatic redhead who just couldn't bear to see her die.

The Joker wasn't lying.

Beca knew that now as she lay contemplating her fate yet again, wondering when it is that death would just come for her.

The clown prince of crime had told her back in Arkham that this was the last of their games. Then end. No more encounters.

This was their final dance.

And it was truly quite a finale.

Emily, dressed as Batman, chased after the Joker as Beca wracked her brains on finding a way to stop his nefarious plans. That and figure out a way to save those mortally wounded, including Aubrey.

Beca deduced that the Joker, who was mortally wounded earlier, had a serum that saved him. Thus surviving a would-be crucial blow from the Commissioner.

That and the serum is on him.

Thankfully, Emily succeeded while Beca found the Joker's base at a cave that led to an old tunnel system under the now abandoned slum area where he was keeping all his supply of toxic gas alongside his regenerative serum.

That and a whole lot of explosives.

And there, after being found by the retreating Joker, do they have their final confrontation.

As well as where Beca finds the whole truth about who the Joker was.

Behind the white make-up.

The red lipstick.

The green hair.

It was Jesse.

Jesse all along.

Her butler reasoning that to be a better hero, the Batman had always needed a worthy opponent. The yin to her yang, a dark to her light. A Moriarty to her Holmes.

"But see, the difference is that it's easy to lose yourself in absolute darkness. You pretend you are the night, but you only shroud yourself with darkness. The reason why you keep being able to live the life of the hero is because you refuse to cross the line, be corrupted by that darkness, refuse to kill. Me? It was easy. After a few first necessary kills. Living a duplicitous life had to end soon, the two versions of me are fighting for control, and only one can survive. So either you die or I do, Becs."

He let out a bone chilling laughter after that.

And Beca had simply a fraction of a second to recover from that.

Her best friend was her worst enemy.

Guess the joke was on her.

Beca destroyed the serum and the toxin with the devices she set-up and the Joker launched at her with his trusty knife.

A struggle ensued, until Jesse knew, defeat was at hand. He laughed a very unsettling laughter.

"Joke's both on us Becs, or should I say Bats." Jesse said with a menacing grin.

The voice of the Joker echoing through.

"Both Jesse and the Joker can't survive without Beca and the Batman." he added, sounding more like himself before looking at her sullenly and detonating the explosives.

The walls soon crumbled and collapsed upon them.

Hence the predicament Beca was in.

Half her cowl was smashed, exposing the left side of her face. If she were to look into a mirror it would be poetic.

Her reflection seems to agree that she can't exist as only Batman or only Beca.

And thus she had to die as both. Beca looked over to her right where Jesse was. A pool of blood quickly surrounding him.

Perhaps it truly was the end.

Beca looked up, nothing but darkness.

And the huge part of the ceiling that still hadn't fallen on top of her.

Them.

But it didn't matter.

Beca could feel the years' worth of struggles and battles and vigils and crusades taking a toll.

She was sure that if she's not found soon, she'll succumb to her injuries too.

If asked what her regret would be now, she'll answer with a certain truth, it was that she can't fulfill that 'someday' she promised Chloe.

And then there was that other thing.

It's a funny thought really, something Beca never considered before.

All her friends were injured and sidelined.

All her allies were dealing with a bigger disaster.

So while the heroes save the city…

…who saves the hero?

Beca soon black out the answer to that question.

And as she loses consciousness, she doesn't realize the remaining half of her cowl sliding off.

If only Beca could look in the mirror then, she'll understand.

She was Beca Mitchell through and through.

And the reason why she's never lost her way like Jesse did was because even when she donned the cowl and the symbol all criminals feared; while she was Batman, she was still Beca Mitchell.

She wasn't just the night.

She was the little girl who lost her parents in the alleyway.

The girl who sought retribution by making sure no one else ever finds themselves in the same predicament she did.

The girl who promised no one would hurt the way she did ever again.

So if Beca were looking in front of the mirror, she would be reassured that Batman would live on through the people she's helped both as Batman and Beca.

Because Beca was the heart behind the hero.


	7. Passing the Cowl (Batman AU Pt3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chloe/Catwoman's perspective set 6 months later. :3
> 
> AKA the 'Bechloe' moment you've been waiting for may or may not be here.

6 months later… after Gotham faced the aftermath of the incident…

She just had to go and save everyone.

Idiot.

But of course even when she was gone now, said idiot was still the one person she loved the most.

Billionaire and not exactly a womanizer Beca Mitchell.

Technically she was reported missing.

But the Joker was reported dead with people never figuring out who the madman was. All they knew was that the Joker's headquarters in some random cave had collapsed over him. If Chloe were to follow the logical trend of thought, Beca was dead too.

But never found like the Joker.

His body somehow floated through the Gotham sewer system, with no one figuring out how and why that happened

As for the Batman? Emily has taken over the cowl, with Flo and Benji still to her aid.

Proving the resilience of the citizens of Gotham city to be true.

Crime rate was down thanks to that, Batman's triumph over the Joker during their final battle somewhat symbolized hope that good triumphs over evil…

…oh, if the only knew.

Jesse was missing too.

Although that was an entirely different matter.

Emily seems to know what happened, Flo and Benji too, but no one would give her an answer.

Aubrey was recovering well, she was tired of being a police commissioner though. Her final brush with death convinced her to hang up the holster.

Yet it seems Aubrey was still fighting the good fight planning to run for mayor during the next elections.

Or so the newspaper headline said.

Chloe folded the paper and set it beside her simple breakfast as she finished off her glass of milk and walked towards the direction of the huge window of her relatively small apartment.

Idiot.

Chloe figured she could probably go back to stealing now, her old life as a thief, but then every time the thought of it popped into her head, Beca's voice chased it away.

The tiny billionaire's words forever engraved in her mind along with the exasperated look on her face every single time she tried to tease her about returning to the life of crime.

Maybe she'll stick in the gray area for now, not knowing exactly what to do.

That idiot Mitchell breaking her promise of 'someday'.

At least she get to fulfill one before going.

Gotham never looked any brighter that it did, it's people going back to the ebb and flow of their usual routines with an added skip to their steps, a nicer and warmer smile on their faces, a happier outlook with life.

The knowledge of someone watching over them added to that security.

Idiot Mitchell.

Now what was she to do?

Chloe could feel the tears starting to fall once again.

People were moving on. But she wasn't.

She couldn't.

Because Beca was gone.

So what was she to do now?

Now that the day she was looking forward to had disappeared.

She tried to wipe away her tears on the collar of the rather lose white shirt she was wearing, and Chloe couldn't help but curse a little.

The shirt was Beca's.

And no matter how many times she tried to wash it, Beca's scent was forever stuck on the material.

The ringing of her phone had broken Chloe's thoughts soon after, surprised to be getting a call from Benji. He said her presence was needed at the cave.

Chloe agreed, despite not entirely being eager to step foot inside Mitchell Manor once again.

Or ever.

The place felt empty, it always had.

But somehow when Beca's presence always filled the entire room.

At least for her.

"I did not break in your stupid cave!" Chloe adamantly replied, slamming her hand on the desk in the study.

"Well someone's been rearranging some of our, you know, battle trophies." Benji replied. "And you're the only one with the capabilities of getting in here without sounding the alarms."

"Or you know, here's a thought, maybe it was one of you."

"It's not one of us Beale." Flo then said.

"And before you even say it, it's not Jesse either." Emily added sounding a little on edge about something.

But Chloe didn't bother asking.

"Well, maybe one of you is sleep walking because it's not me."

"Well someone's definitely moving some things around. I'll contact some of the league members. Maybe it's them doing God knows what." Emily then replied sounding tired. Before apologizing to Chloe. She invited her to stay over if she wanted to, saying that the Manor would always be open to her.

But Chloe declined.

All she wanted to do was be alone.

The sun shiny day turned gray, welcoming a much needed early afternoon shower as Chloe made her way back home.

Her thoughts still on that once far away and now gone promise of 'someday'.

Maybe Gotham didn't hold her future.

Maybe this isn't where she could move on.

"You've always had a good view of the city in your place." was the first thing she heard as soon as she stepped inside her apartment.

And that was saying something because she lived alone.

But more than that, the voice was unmistakable.

Beca was there, standing in her living room leaning by the same large windows she peered through earlier that day, smile on her face.

If Chloe were being honest, she's never seen Beca look that happy at that moment, despite cane she was leaning on.

"Yeah, I'm on permanent retirement." Beca immediately said as soon as she noticed Chloe eyeing the cane.

Chloe tried to come up with a quick retort but her mind was currently drawing blank, instead she simply stood by her door.

"Turns out Supes was remorseful for almost mercilessly beating me to a pulp while under the toxin's effects and so he came to save me in time. The rest of the league did their best to keep me alive. When I woke up Emily's handling things together with the rest of the team."

"You're alive?" Chloe finally settled to say, still sounding completely in disbelief.

"Yeah. I'm still trying to recover from my broken leg, so the crutch is temporary. But like I said, I'm on permanent retirement."

"Why? What happened? Did the Joker…" Chloe started to ramble as she ran towards Beca to check if she had any other pressing injury, if there was a sign of anything that would surely be a reason why she couldn't resume the cowl.

But Beca cut her off, tilting Chloe's head so that her eyes met hers. "Chlo" she started to say with a smile. "I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm alive."

"Then why?"

"I made a promise, remember? I don't want someday to always be just a tomorrow, Chlo. So how about we start someday now?"

Chloe smiled.

What else could she do?

She knew she wasn't dreaming.

She knew it was real.

Beca was alive.

Beca was probably the one who rearranged a few things in the Batcave too.

And Beca was choosing to live their life now.

To start their forever.

More than that.

Beca chose her.

Or rather, she did what she had to do and kept her word.

Who knew that 'somedays' sometimes do arrive?


	8. The Phantom Thief and the Detective of Baker Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Sherlock-meets-Lupin AU of our beloved Bechloe. Thanks for the wait too!
> 
> Sorry if it's just a one part addition to this fic, I'll try to get the Hacker AU done over the weekend, so that's something to look forward to.

Chloe was nearly out of breath.

This was not part of the job description.

Oh who was she kidding, of course it was! Just last month she was disguised as a beggar to get information on her local nemesis Prof. Jesse Swanson and figure out the activities of his crime organization.

Or whatever remained of it after their rather fatal last encounter.

Chloe was alive, that was what mattered, at the very least to the Baker St. Bellas – her rather skillful and crafty informants – and of course her best friend Dr. Aubrey Posen.

But tonight, it was different.

Tonight she was faced with her other rival, the so-called gentleman phantom thief of Paris.

Only, Chloe knew she wasn't exactly a gentleman.

A proof of what little people knew about her.

And in truth, the only reason Chloe knew was because of a chance encounter they had during her last trip to Paris where she stole the rather precious 'stone of the sea'.

It was a case that had simply landed on her feet by chance, she was after all simply vacationing in Paris then.

And it was a case that she had lost.

She had not solved.

Because the crafty phantom thief got away.

Mitchell. Her name was Beca Mitchell.

Thankfully, no one found out that the great detective, Chloe Beale, of 22B Baker St. had let that criminal get away.

All because she took her by surprise, kissing her on the lips before vanishing by the Seine.

"You are obsessed!" Aubrey commented for the last time three nights ago. "Why don't you just admit it to yourself Chlo, you have a crush on our little mischievous thief."

"No I do not!" Chloe replied indignantly, although the furious blushing of her cheeks had already given her away to Aubrey.

Chloe was a rather eccentric detective. Warm and friendly but cool and collected whenever she worked.

But since she met the phantom thief, Chloe was a mess of tangled up emotions.

She was a criminal! It was her job to catch her, that's what she reasoned when her latest case arrived. It was to stop the phantom thief from stealing the precious 'heart of the land' stone owned by a rather wealthy politician.

Because apparently, Beca Mitchell thief extraordinaire liked to send a note ahead time before stealing an actual item.

"Why don't you just let the police handle her?" Aubrey asked.

"They can't catch her." Chloe stated matter-of-factly.

"And why do you want to catch her? Because she beat you once? Because you see some goodness in her and if you're the one who catches her then you might turn her into a lawful citizen? Or is it because she kissed you and you wanted to know if she'll kiss you again if you manage to keep up with the chase?" Aubrey teased.

"I'll catch her is all you need to know my dear Posen." Chloe replied.

And that was pretty much how they found themselves running on rooftops that night, chasing after Beca Mitchell in her top hat, cape, whip, and monocle.

If Chloe was to admit it to herself, she never thought a monocle could actually look so sexy.

But what on earth was she thinking, she has to keep her wits about her if she were to catch Beca.

Beca Mitchell 'arrived' on time, breaking and entering the politician's house with relative ease – making Chloe think that maybe, just maybe, she was working with an accomplice.

The police started chasing the shadows they saw leave at the back of the house – a trap that Beca had set with the use of puppets. Chloe discovered this from their first encounter, because apparently, the phantom thief knew a few tricks herself. Magic, after all, was simply a slight of hand and an illusion.

Things easy to create for a master thief for a distraction for an easy get away.

But back to the chasing.

Chloe was pretty sure she lost Aubrey after jumping that gap between the last they tried to cross.

So she was alone now.

Great.

And the fact that earlier she could still see the silhouette of Beca but now could barely see her as a dot in a great distance wasn't adding to her enthusiasm.

Chloe tried to pick up the pace, running as fast as she could…

…until she very nearly hit Beca whose back was turned away from her.

"Looks like you've run out of place to run." Chloe noted as she saw that the only way to go was down.

Beca chuckled before turning around to face Chloe, a smirk forming on her lips. "Oh, this was all part of the plan." Beca said and she could see Chloe trying to fight back any sort of amusement she found from her retort.

The moon was on its fullest that night, shining down upon them. The city never looked so perfect behind Beca, but Chloe couldn't really see it. All she saw was the infamous phantom thief right in front of her.

No.

All she saw was the girl who unexpectedly kissed her one night.

"Stop this, you can't win."

"Oh why not? Besides, why should I stop when I have a cute redheaded detective chasing after me?" Beca teased.

"I'm not chasing after you! I'm here to catch you!"

"Oh believe me, you've caught me." Beca replied.

"I'm not falling for your games." Chloe replied, trying to keep her cool.

"What games?" Beca retorted feigning innocence.

Chloe decided to ignore Beca's attempts. "Give up. You have no place left to go, and you can't convince me otherwise." Chloe said. "Why are you doing all of this anyways? I can see it, I don't think you're a bad guy at all. Especially since I hear you eventually return all the precious items you've stolen."

"What, give up stealing? No way. It's fun." Beca replied. "With all seriousness though, I'm looking for something in particular, something very important to me, but it seems to continuously elude my grasp."

"Is that so?" Chloe asked, eyeing Beca suspiciously. She was trying to be wary of any sudden movements coming from her adversary in case she tries something to escape again.

"It is the truth, Beale. But it seems to me that I've found something else even better." she said in amused tone.

"Oh really, and what could that be?" Chloe asked.

Beca smiled and in one swift motion close in the gap between her and Chloe, capturing the redhead's lips yet again.

Leaving Chloe in a daze, because that was one hell of a kiss.

"Until next time Chloe Beale." Beca said, before jumping down the ledge and disappearing into the night.

And Chloe smiled, patting the stone Beca had slipped into Chloe's pockets as she kissed her. It was the same one she tried to steal earlier. She's definitely counting this one as a win for her.

A peculiar thief for a peculiar detective.

Chloe may not admit it so easily, but she was definitely looking forward to that promised 'next time'.


	9. Secret Love Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only heard the song (the title of this chapter) last Friday and I'm just… I'm in love with it.
> 
> It's by Little Mix ft. Jason Derulo.
> 
> Needless to say, this chapter was supposed to be different (I was originally planning a high school prom sort of AU but I figured I could use my thoughts on that for one of the last chapters of the last fic I promised).
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. And give the song a little listening to if you haven't heard it ;)

She was okay.

Beca told herself that.

She was okay.

She told herself she wouldn't feel this way. No coldness or anything. She convinced herself that she wasn't going to feel sick to the pits of her stomach; that she was going to be okay. She wasn't going to throw up

That she'll smile when she looks at her, as reassuring and happy as it gets, as she can muster.

That she'll be able to keep it together.

No breaking down or anything.

So Beca took a deep breath and steadied herself as she looked on with a smile at the gorgeous bride walking down the aisle. Stupid Canon in stupid D major playing.

And for a while Beca could feel her breath being taken away as Chloe looks at her through the thin white veil, weak smile on her lips.

She was okay, Beca reminded herself.

She steadied herself and gave the redhead her brightest smile.

A broken smile.

Beca was totally blaming the stupid song she had been playing over and over in her head throughout the whole of last night. It was Amy's fault, she was the one who kept playing it in their hotel room.

But Beca couldn't help it.

The song was perfect.

When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours

Chloe walked on slowly as she made her way. Beca could feel it, somewhere deep within her heart, Chloe was trying her best to keep her eyes on the floor. She saw her take a deep breath as she made it through the last few steps that moved past where Beca stood.

And on her way towards were tom stood in front of the little chapel they were in.

And it was mostly in that moment that Beca could feel her resolve breaking away. Her knees going weak. The torture too much.

How could she be okay with this?

The woman she loved was about to marry someone else, someone who doesn't deserve her.

But someone who loves her nonetheless.

And Beca never thought it could taste this bitter in her mouth.

That it could rattle her core this much.

Because she was truly being torn apart as she kept herself steady. Summoning the last of her strength. She as going to power through this for Chloe.

We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough

It was their last practice before nationals. Aubrey had finally bent her strict stuck up ways and Beca knew, they had it. They could win this.

Everyone had just left but Beca decided to linger in their rehearsal space for just a little bit longer. Her thoughts on something that had happened earlier.

Something that kept happening.

But it just… it felt more real then.

Really, it was something so incredibly simple. She messed up a step and tripped during one of their routines. And trip she did over Chloe.

"Hey Becs, you okay?" the redhead said with a little laugh, a bright smile on her face.

"Y-yeah. Sorry 'bout that… Chlo…" she stuttered as she tried to get herself off of her. But for a brief moment there were just a few inches between them, a distance so easy to cross. And Beca could feel the pull of gravity as Chloe's eyes met her gaze, biting her own lips as she steadied to meet Beca's own eyes. It was brief passing moment. But Beca knew Chloe's eyes flickered down to her lips, she knew because she did the same thing.

And Beca wanted to know what it was that she was feeling. That Chloe was making her feel.

"Sorry to ruin your moment, but we have a competition to win. Mitchell, if you can't understand what that meant, it translates to get off of my best friend. If you want to get under her, do it on your own time!" Aubrey snapped.

The Bellas, being the Bellas, couldn't help it with the laughter, the teasing, and the cat-calling.

And Beca swore she felt totally mortified at that moment, but Chloe simply laughed it off.

Yeah, those moments kept happening. Lingering touches whenever Beca needed help with the choreography – not that she was a bad dancer or anything, but Chloe needed an excuse to be near her, and Beca was simply happily obliging her friend as if it was a secret understanding they have.

That's what it all was, Beca convinced herself.

The stolen glances, the smiles, the quiet moments alone when Chloe would insist on studying in her dorm room while Beca would make mixes, both personal and for their set-list.

That's all there was, because how on earth could the walking talking perfection that was Chloe Beale be possibly in love with someone like her?

It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face

They won nationals. For the second time in the row.

And for the second time in the row with Chloe.

Beca could tell, she didn't need to ask any of the other Bellas to know, her best friend was the definition of drunk.

All the tell-tale signs were there.

Including the extra touchy-feely habits the redhead in question possessed whenever she was in close proximity of Beca. They were dancing right in the middle of the dance floor, Chloe letting lose and having fun.

Except having fun translated to groping her best friend and grinding on her on the dance floor.

And Beca was getting annoyed from all the attention the boys she doesn't even remember ever inviting to the party at the Bellas house – she's so blaming Stacie for this – especially the hungry looks they had for Chloe.

Beca was a little drunk herself. Her balance was a little questionable at the moment, but she was sure she could still serve a mean right hook or two to any guy who dared to approach them.

By them, she totally meant Chloe.

So, wanting to avoid a rumble in the middle of their living room, Beca grabbed Chloe by the hand and dragged her all the way to her room, there was privacy that way. Besides, Beca was mortified at the thought that Amy might have snuck someone up in their room. Not that it was a thing, it just, it happened once and Beca was just thankful for her keen sense of hearing that she didn't make the mistake of opening the door.

"Sit!" Beca commanded as she pushed Chloe down on the bed and felt for her phone, shooting Jesse – her actual boyfriend – an apologetic text message.

Because there was no way in hell she was leaving Chloe alone at that moment.

Beca looked at Chloe who was pouting at her. "Party didn't have to end Becs."

"Then let's have our own party here." Beca replied.

"I'm pretty sure you're not up to what I had in mind." Chloe grinned, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

And Beca wasn't sure why, but it made her stomach do flip flops. Not the good kind.

Because the thought of any of those unworthy, good for nothing…

…Beca sighed. "You wanted to dance right?"

Chloe nodded eagerly before bouncing up and starting to walk rather seductively towards Beca.

She was teasing, Beca knew. Chloe's done that before.

But something was different.

And Beca couldn't put a finger on it.

"Won't Jesse miss you?" she asked, her eyes drifting towards the floor as she inched closer and closer.

"You're more important to me Chlo." Beca replied truthfully, her voice barely a whisper as she hit play on the song she readied on her playlist. Chloe looked at her curiously, "Beca Mitchell, I didn't know you were actually incredibly cheesy." Chloe commented with a light laughter as she pulled her close and rested her head on her shoulders.

And they slow danced to 'Wonderful Tonight' all alone in Chloe's room, until it was time to tuck her in.

But we know this  
We got a love that is homeless!

It was summer and for whatever reason Beca decided to stick around Barden and take summer classes.

And for whatever reason Chloe decided to do just that too.

That's how they found the Bellas house all to themselves.

They were sitting by the porch watching the fireworks display from the open fields not far away. They had a perfect view from the where they were, so Beca argued that there was no reason for them to go join the few other students and grad students sticking around campus for the summers as well.

Besides, they'll have privacy and all. Have a space that was just for them.

The fireworks were magnificent, Beca was sure of it.

And she didn't need to look at it, all she needed to do was watch how Chloe's face lit up. That was it really, and Beca was stuck smiling like an idiot at the redheaded wonder that was beaming up like a child on Christmas day. As if Chloe was magic herself.

"Why are you staring Mitchell?" Chloe asked with a wide grin, keeping her eyes on the bright display of lights in front of her before turning to meet Beca's steely blue eyes.

Beca shrugged. "Just thinking."

"What about?"

"It's my senior year next year. I never thought I'd actually stick around for college."

"Well I'm glad you did." Chloe replied.

"You have to graduate this year Chlo, you have to promise me that."

"But the Bellas needed me, you know that."

"Ha, you said needed! Past tense, not present. Promise me we'll graduate this year?"

"Whatever you want shorty." Chloe teased and Beca feigned getting insulted.

Because yeah, Chloe's Chloe. She can get away with anything.

"Seriously though, why were you staring?" Chloe asked, worried that something might be on her face.

"Nothing." Beca replied, her voice dropping down to a low whisper because Chloe looked just about stunning. Especially with how the colorful lights of the fireworks would cast faint glows on her face.

Like she was the most magical being she's ever laid eyes on.

Not that that in itself was far from the truth.

"Beca, why are you looking at me like that?" Chloe asked weakly this time, her voice dropping a serious and nervous tone.

But all Beca could register was Chloe's eyes flickering down her own lips again.

And her own gave flickering down to Chloe's own.

And there was that stupid pull again. That gravity that kept pulling her towards Chloe.

Then there was that strong fluttering thing in the pits of her stomach.

And…

Before she knew it her lips were on Chloe's, and she was kissing her.

And Chloe was kissing back.

And nothing felt so right in the world, so perfect.

Then the thoughts of Jesse popped back in her head and she pulled away.

And Chloe pulled away too, her eyes flickering to the ground before looking up the sky.

Beca tried to rack her brains with anything to say but before she could, Chloe excused herself, claiming she was tired.

And when morning came, it was if the events of the night before were all but a dream.

And Jesse was there early in the morning to surprise her, reality stealing the peace and perfection of that one brief moment that had sipped away.

Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours

She did it. Beca broke up with Jesse.

It wasn't easy, he was her best friend after all, but she did it.

Because she couldn't lie anymore.

Her heart wasn't in it, in their relationship. And it was a tragedy that it already took this long to fight for something that never really existed to begin with.

To fight for something that was a lie.

Her heart was with Chloe.

Because she was in love with Chloe.

It was always her.

And Beca knew it as the one inevitable truth that had taken over her life.

She was in love with Chloe.

And she was – whether or not she deserved the redhead's love – going to let her know, because Chloe deserved to know. She's already wasted so much time.

When you're with him, do you call his name  
Like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same?  
Would you leave if I was ready to settle down?  
Or would you play it safe and stay?

Except when Beca opened the door of their shared apartment she was already kissing shower boy.

Err… Tim?

No.

Tom.

Chloe was back with Tom.

And Beca's heart sank.

As it broke into the tiniest bits and pieces.

If Beca was being honest, she was relieving the pain of that day right now.

The pain of each passing day where she had to smile and be happy for Chloe.

She didn't even had the chance to tell her she left Jesse.

No chance to tell her she was in love with her.

Girl you know this, we got a love that is hopeless

There was a fight.

Or something like that.

That's why Beca found herself outside of her old apartment with Chloe, with the redhead immediately throwing her arms around Beca, burying her face on her chest as she cried.

"Why do you stay with him then?" Beca asked, she couldn't help it.

Nothing that Chloe said actually registered, other than the fact that Tom wanted things Chloe didn't want and she wanted things Tom didn't want. She wasn't exactly sure what those things were.

"Because… Because Beca, he loves me…"

"But is that enough?" Beca threw back. "Don't you have to love him too?"

"I… I…" Chloe started to say. Beca could see the pained look in her eyes before she shifted her gaze away and took a deep shaky breath.

And Beca took this the wrong way.

Because she was sure Chloe could understand what she was asking.

Or rather, what she wanted to ask without the use of words.

Because of Chloe doesn't love him, maybe she loves her.

Would that be too much to ask for?

But Beca was afraid that the reason Chloe tore her eyes away from Beca's searching gaze was that she didn't.

She didn't know that Chloe was afraid of what she was asking her because it was too good to be true.

Because she wasn't sure of what would happen if she told Beca the answers she was looking for.

The ones she wanted to hear.

Beca didn't wait for an answer.

But she didn't run away either.

She stepped closer to Chloe, and kissed her on the forehead. "How about you rest for a while and clear your head?" she asked, hoping that once she rests, Chloe would come to the answer they both wanted.

This was her 'I'll wait because I'm ready.'

Because Beca was damn ready to wait for an eternity, if that's what it takes to be with her.

Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours

She left for half an hour for breakfast. There was no food in the fridge after all.

Beca slept – or rather, tossed in turned all night – on the couch after tucking Chloe in.

She was gone for only half an hour for crying out loud.

But when she returned Tom was back, bouquet of flowers and everything and Beca cursed she didn't leave a note for Chloe that she would be back.

Because to Chloe it would seem she had left for some other reason.

In retrospect, it was stupid. Chloe would have thought that Beca would be back.

But Beca didn't stick around.

Especially since Tom was ready to fight for Chloe, armed with chocolates, stuff toys, flowers, and a ring.

And all Beca had was bagels.

And maybe her heart to offer.

And an uncertain future ahead of them that she was afraid to mess up.

Looking back, she should have definitely stayed.

And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby  
I don't wanna hide us away  
Tell the world about the love we making  
I'm living for that day, someday

It took all of one month for Tom to convince Chloe to marry him after their stupid fight.

And Beca smiled weakly, pretended to be happy.

Because Chloe looked happy.

She lost.

She missed her chances. And really, who could she blame but herself.

Maybe that's why during the night they threw Chloe her bachelorette party she couldn't stop Chloe from kissing her when they were finally alone.

She called it her own desperation of wanting Chloe to love her too.

And maybe that's why she didn't stop Chloe from anything else.

Why she let herself be lost in everything that Chloe was.

And once she realized the mistake she made, she snuck away.

And like the kiss years before, it was forgotten.

This time, it was Tom ready to surprise her blushing bride bright and early the next morning.

All they really have left were unspoken words.

Why can't I hold you in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours, I'm yours

Words that were killing Beca right then and there.

Like a knife to her heart.

No, it was more like a million knives really.

"If any of you has reasons…" the priest started to say.

And Beca was itching to say it, the words were trying to escape from her after burying it deep within her chest.

But instead of saying it, saying those three little words, she quietly slipped away.

She wasn't going to ruin Chloe's happiness.

So it was best she suffered alone.

Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours

Beca had no idea where on earth she was running to.

The only thing she knew for sure was that she was running as fast as she could.

She settled for going someplace only she knew.

She settled on going to her studio, since even the Bellas haven't had the chance to go there.

And as soon as she was alone in her recording booth, she let it out.

She broke down.

The walls came crashing.

And then came the tears. The sobs. The painful yell.

Because she knew, she's lost Chloe.

All because she let everything slip away.

Because it took to long for her to realize what it was that Chloe meant to her.

Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours

It took her two whole hours to cry her heart out. It was stupid really.

And the stupid song was still stuck on replay in her head.

Chloe should be married now.

She should be in her wedding reception, the blushing bride dancing her first dance as Tom's wife – she couldn't even bother learning the guy's last name because Chloe would forever be Chloe Beale for her.

And most painstakingly true, Chloe should be on her way to her honeymoon in about an hour more or so.

Why can't we be like that?  
Wish we could be like that

So why on earth was Chloe Beale standing outside her recording booth looking stunningly, breathtakingly beautiful and glaring at her quite upset.

"You're an idiot." Chloe yelled.

And all that Beca could do was look at her confused. How could she have…

…of course…

…she forgot that Jesse actually knew about Beca's studio because he's been there. He must've been the one who spilled the beans.

"You couldn't have just said it? You couldn't have just said you loved me and we could have gotten away with all of this drama free. Three words Beca. That was all I needed to hear you say, to not leave me in the dark trying to guess what's going through that head of yours."

"What?" Beca asked confused.

"I love you, you idiot!" Chloe yelled frustrated.

"But what about…" Beca started to say but Chloe had instantly closed their distance and kissed her, pouring all of what she felt for Beca in that searing kiss.

"I ran as soon as you disappeared." Chloe said breathlessly as she pulled away from the kiss, resting her head on Beca's.

"Oh." Beca said, her brain trying to catch up. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"I love you too." Beca said.

"Finally!" Chloe said with a little laugh and kissed her beloved again.


	10. The Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Two things, the first is that the hacker AU is coming this weekend, I promise! The second is this is the Assassin AU. Treat this as a sort of prequel of the brief storytelling for this world mentioned in 'Wish Again' :)
> 
> I made a post about it in my latest update with 'Heartbeats', but I'll post it again in this fic. 'Heartbeats' will be done by this week then I'll focus on 'In Every World…" after that I have one more fic in mind. That'll be my last for a while since I'm planning to get back to writing my own original stories. Thanks for the continuous support! You guys have ben awesome readers, and I can't thank you all enough. That said, you can keep up with me on social media for the coming days (after I'm on my fanfic hiatus) on tumblr (thehypotensivegrad and thealchemichalangel – I have two accounts I use interchangeably), twitter (thehypotensivegrad), and I've recently joined Instagram upon the insistence of my family who constantly bugs me on sharing updates on life with them (thehypersomniacgrad – if you guys are interested).
> 
> That's it for now. Sorry for the long post!

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

And Beca found herself cursing the stars above for throwing her in this situation.

She was all about the job.

She was all about getting it done in the most efficient manner.

And she had but three rules.

The first was be discreet.

To execute her assignments as if she was a ghost. Untraceable and swift.

The second was to cause as little pain as possible.

She never really liked the long torturous deaths. They were messy. And she hated messy.

The third was a rule enforced upon her by her father ever since she was little – enforced by the man who couldn't even stick with that same rule, causing his disappearance.

The third rule was to never fall for the mark.

An obvious rule that Beca thought should be as straightforward as all rules come.

A rule she thought would be the easiest to follow.

Boy was she wrong.

Chloe Beale was the daughter of the President of one of the most influential tech companies in the world, Beta Enterprise.

Her assignment was simple.

Infiltrate the defenses, recover a flash drive that contained information that was worth billions of dollars, and eliminate the whole family.

And that was what Beca did.

She posed as a new bodyguard for the family, the original plan was to replace the head of the security details for the father, but she ended up being set as the 'protector' of the daughter.

At first Beca thought it would be futile, that it would be hard to get any of the information she needed.

But then Chloe happened.

The first thing she does in the morning when Beca opens her door to let a servant in to bring her breakfast was to smile at her. The next thing was to pull her over to her bed and feed her breakfast, because apparently Beca seemed the lone-wolf aloof type who rarely cared for anything and didn't even bother to eat breakfast.

"It's the most important meal of the day, so you gotta' eat up!" Chloe would chirrup and Beca would grunt in response before yielding to the redhead's every whim.

She would smile and laugh and bring with her the sun everywhere she went.

Which actually made Beca's job easier.

Because everybody loved Chloe.

Chloe who was nice and kind and smart.

And dazzling and caring.

Chloe who would talk Beca's ear off about the littlest of things, who would smile and gush like a child over the simplest and most trivial of matters.

And who kissed the scar she saw peaking from one of Beca's wrists – a near fatal wound from a recent 'swordfight' form one of her missions.

"It'll fade to something barely noticeable." Beca said, trying to dismiss the topic after what Chloe did. She tried her best to hide it, keeping her cool.

Although deep inside she could feel something stirring up.

From an understanding look in Chloe's eyes – because no, she wasn't naïve at all, she was just simply above it all – to the soft smile that formed on her lips.

"If it doesn't, it doesn't matter. It's a part of you, a part of your story, so I'll like it any ways."

"You don't think it's hideous?" Beca asked, the question simply slipping out.

"No." Chloe answered. "I don't think any part of you is."

And boy was that a loaded statement.

Because Beca couldn't help but wonder if Chloe knew.

What her real intentions were.

Because she was Chloe after all.

Chloe who saw the world for all the good that the darkness tried to hide.

And, thanks to Chloe being Chloe, it was easy for Beca to get access to the restricted area in the research and development area of the company and steal the flash drive.

Because she couldn't do it.

She couldn't take the life of the redheaded girl who slowly crept into her heart, much more kill her family.

The thin blade of the knife had hit the soft carpet that covered her bedroom. She couldn't do it.

So instead she got a different knife and crushed the flash drive with the blade.

Thankfully that didn't wake Chloe up.

What did were the sounds of gun shots echoing through the hall.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked, her eyes wide with fear. She looked at Beca for comfort but saw none of it, only scaring her even more.

The knives and crushed flash drive didn't help paint a better picture either.

And at that moment Beca knew she was screwed.

She only had a mere half a second to make her decision and she knew with all her heart that she's already made one.

From the very moment that Chloe first smiled at her.

Stupid third rule was most definitely stupid.

Why make a rule only to break it in the first place, right?

Beca seized Chloe's hand and swiftly picked her up. "Shh, don't panic." Beca said soothingly, her gaze much softer than the usual cold-cut stare she sported.

"What's happening Beca?"

"I'm breaking all my rules and not getting the job done." she replied in a hushed tone as she climbed on the ledge of Chloe's window, the redhead clinging onto her for dear life. "Ms. Beale…"

"Chloe. I told you to call me Chloe." Chloe responded.

Are you really going to correct me know?" Beca retorted before she sighed. Chloe was Chloe even in the middle of a life-threatening situation.

"What're you doing?" Chloe asked in panic instead of responding to what Beca said while the tiny assassin herself tried to keep her balance while fiddling with her watch.

"Calling for back up." Beca replied. "He's not the only one with sleeper agents."

A swift black figure appeared out of nowhere from the woods knocking out all assailants in sight while a black chopper quickly made its way towards where Beca and Chloe were.

Beca did her best to maneuver close enough to the ladder that a blonde from the chopper with an Australian accent dropped close to their ledge.

"What happened?" asked the Australian amidst the noise of the chopper and the firing squad behind them as they escaped the hailstorm of bullets fired after them.

But Beca simply grunted.

"Bree's going to be pissed. She did her best to craft the identity and you screw up the whole mission. Where's the drive?" said the brunette piloting the chopper.

"I destroyed it." Beca simply replied.

"So you didn't almost get killed trying to kill the mark. Also, what's up with Red here?" Amy asked.

"Complicated story." Beca simply replied. "But I was opposed to this mission in the first place, the man who placed the job order is too shady for my taste."

"What's going on here?" Chloe then demanded. "Beca… my parents…"

"I'm sorry Chloe." Beca replied. Her heart was tearing up a little as she saw the redhead try her best to keep herself from completely crying.

"You broke the rule, didn't you? Just like I did." the brunette replied knowingly.

"Well, in your case at least you made Bree appear dead and her crafty and cunning skills came in handy for us." the Australian commented and Chloe looked at all of them confused. Her eyes settled on Beca's for some answers.

"What was that anyway? That black thing that just swooped in or something?"

"That black thing is a ninja that comes with the name of Lilly." Amy replied. "Me, you're trusty coordinator, I'm Amy. The pilot here is Stacie."

"Bree's sort of good with the identity thing and getting in contact with the right people." Stacie explained. "We also have a pair of hackers, an apprentice assassin in training who idolizes Beca here, one sharpshooting marksman, and a very crafty grifter-slash-thief were currently trying to get out of Mexico from a mission go wrong like this one."

"What?" Chloe asked confused.

"I'm an assassin Chloe." Beca replied.

"I kinda' figured." She replied honestly and sullenly. "You tried to kill me earlier."

"I…" Beca started to say. "I don't think there was ever any possibility that I could succeed in doing that." Beca settled as a reply, with all her skills and everything.

"We're her rag-tag team of associates who have devoted our lives to helping Beca. She saved each of us once before too. We're not that bad. We usually only target bad guys that the world can do away with." Stacie explained.

But Chloe kept silent. Beca can see in her eyes that there were a million things running in her head right then and there.

"I'll protect you, Chloe, with all my life. I swear to you I will. We'll get whoever is the mastermind, you'll get proper justice for this, I promise. All I ask is for you to trust me." Beca said, her voice pleading.

Because after all, she would do anything for the girl.

She's already risking everything now.

And for the first time Beca felt bare.

Vulnerable.

Chloe's eyes searched hers for something, answers – quite possibly – some sort of truth.

Maybe the spark of a light she never knew existed within her.

Chloe took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears in check again, trying to brave, then she smiled a light-hearted smile at her.

Because she knew with her heart Beca was telling the truth.

"You don't have to ask. I trust you with my life Beca."


	11. Beca of the Hood (Robin Hood AU Pt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the Hacker AU is taking so long. Had a page in and then got distracted by a lot of different things… so… I swear it's coming soon.
> 
> At any rate, this is a modern day Robin Hood AU. Enjoy ;)

Beca has no idea why on earth she somehow gets into this sort of trouble. She just does.

She does now for a fact that it's fun though.

"Everything is in position Robin. Time to take our price." she heard Cynthia Rose say through her ear piece. She was currently busy hacking through the security system and monitoring the team from the back of their getaway van.

First of all, Beca hated being called that.

But the authorities had started to dub her the green hood due to the green hoodie she's been sporting on during their heists. The masses started calling her Robin of the Hood since they were essentially robbing the rich and giving back to the poor.

Although technically she's rich herself.

Beca inherited a vast wealth her parents left behind, a fortune she had turned her back from after finding out what some of the board members were involved in.

Her first act of business was of course to rob her company after faking her death.

And so securing financial support for her misadventures, eventually crashing her own stocks, and leaving her board members bankrupt.

She did, however, ensure financial security to all her other employees through anonymous donations to their own bank accounts.

That's how it all began, at least.

But she wanted to make sure that no one gets involved in the same criminal acts her board members were a part of, blaming innocent people that they set-up for all their wrongdoings, making other people suffer for their benefit, so Beca made it known that someone was behind it all.

By shooting an arrow that just narrowly missed the head of one of her most trusted members of the board.

The one who betrayed her trust.

But enough about the past, tonight's heist was all about the blood diamond in the personal safe found in the highly secure mansion of a certain Mayor Nottingham.

And what better way to conduct a heist but during a huge party.

She's all about the free publicity.

"Copy that Tuck." Beca whispered in a low voice. She's been crouching on one of the thick branches of a tree closest to the balcony of the Mayor's study for about an hour now. She's been waiting patiently for the moment to come.

"Little John, are you in position?" Beca then asked.

"Copy that Shawshank". Amy replied, just after knocking out two guards outside the mayor's study and dragging them inside the nearest closet. She then assumed the guise of a guard herself. "Ready when you guys are."

"Allan a Dale?" Beca then asks.

"Just about to get up on stage here." Emily whispered back before taking a deep breath and gathering everyone's attention by announcing she wanted to sing a song she's dedicating to Mayor Nottingham.

Distraction Number 1 is a go.

"Perfect. Do we have eyes on the Mayor, Much?" Beca asks, switching over.

"Yes." Flo replies, just as she passes by the Mayor with a tray of empty champagne glasses. "I'm in position, ready for extraction on your signal." she then added, stealing one last look at the Mayor before heading to her exit.

"Good, we're going to try to hit them fast." Beca said. "Will Scarlet? Nasir? Djaq? Aseem?" she asked just as she shot a trick arrow through the glass doors of the study from the balcony. Beca swung over form her tree branch and easily picked the lock.

"Got the guards covered in my exit." Jessica replied.

"The car's ready too." Ashley then said.

Then Lilly murmured something Beca found a little too disturbing as she plunged a small dart into the safe and easily hacked it's electronic lock. "Nasir!" Beca hissed Lilly's codename.

"Alive then." Lilly then replied a little louder.

"Thank you." Beca then replied, securing the blood diamond the Mayor has obtained through illegal means. "Will, you haven't reported back."

"Ah, we have a problem." Stacie then said. "Three actually."

"Explain and fast. Time to get out of here guys."

"Well first, Gisbourne is here. Probably hired by the Mayor." Stacie replied. She was mixed among the guests as she tried to duck the guy named Tom, an assassin for hire of sorts that's been after Robin for months now.

"What's two and three?"

"Two is that your Maid Marian recognized me and three it looks like she left to look for you."

"What?" Beca explained. "Get out now, all of you… I'll…" Beca said as she finished up closing the safe and about to make her getaway when all of a sudden she finds a dagger to her throat as she was pushed to the edge of the Mayor's table.

Blue eyes. Check.

Blazing red hair. Check.

"You should've told me you'd be joining us here, Beca." Chloe said pulling Beca's hood down.

"I swear Shawshank, I tried to stop her." Amy said as she appeared right behind Chloe.

"Go. Leave us." Beca said through gritted teeth as she smirked back at Chloe.

"What's the dagger for? Really? Keeping me in place?" Beca asked all smug as soon as Amy escaped. "I don't have much time Chlo."

Chloe dropped her hand, never stepping away from Beca, instead moving in closer, pining the thief in between the table and herself. "I thought you were dead for six months…"

"You were the first person I reappeared to." Beca reasoned.

"Yeah, after your first heist. Beca…" Chloe started to say as she tried to reason with her. "We were engaged."

"I had to do it."

"We were happy."

"I had to do this."

"Can't really stomach injustice, huh?" Chloe asked and smiled.

"My heart's still with you Chlo. Always will. Come away with me know."

"I have to stop Tom from hunting you. Besides, the Mayor has my father's life in his hands. I can keep you safe from inside enemy lines."

"Only for now. I'm starting to get the feeling that Tom guy's after you and not in a way I'm totally pleased with. Promise me. I promise you I'll figure out a way to save your dad and we'll fight them all together."

"That sounds like a good promise." Chloe said finally stepped away from her.

"I love you Chlo."

"I love you too. Be safe." Chloe replied but before she could turn to leave to let Beca escape. Beca pulled Chloe by the hand and captured her lips, kissing her like it was their first and last time.

It's how it's been like ever since Beca adopted her new life on the run.

And with that she was gone.

Back to the safety of her crew, her thoughts still with Chloe. Their heist was a success.

"What are you thinking about Shorty?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Contact our beloved King Richard. She's been our benefactor lately, I'm hoping she can help me with one other thing."

"Why do you want to call Bree?" Stacie asked as she handed her phone to Beca.

"Posen." Beca instantly said as Aubrey's face appeared on screen.

"Mitchell." Aubrey said, returning the greeting. "I'm on a plane right now, we're about to take off. What is it?"

"Remember your promise about helping me free Chloe?"

"Beale? Of course. Is it time?"

"Now more than ever. Beca replied.

"Fine, let's regroup in my place in Paris on three days." Aubrey then said. "Besides, we have job there."

"We?" Beca asked.

"It's inevitable that I be there. We can save Chloe then too. Sounds good?"

"Sounds perfect."


	12. Honor Among Thieves (Robin Hood AU Pt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I decided to make this AU a three part one as well, so yeah, here's part 2 of the modern day Robin Hood AU. :)
> 
> Enjoy.

Nothing ever goes as plan.

There's always something that pops up to shake things up.

But then things always end the way they should.

Still according to plan but with some revisions.

Somewhat at least.

This though, this is not that 'always'.

This was things going horribly wrong.

It started with their mission in Paris. Aubrey had been keeping an eye out for a weapons dealer who had illegally obtained a very precious microchip.

A microchip that ran the program called 'Locksley'.

It was the very reason why Beca decided to leave in the first place.

Her board members stealing the program her father had designed to end conflict and selling it to the highest bidder.

The program that can also be used to start the conflict to end all conflict.

The double edge sword that she had sworn to retrieve and destroy before it corrupts every system world relied on.

Before it crashes the world as we know it.

And to whom was the microchip sold to?

Codename Prince John.

The man they have lately come to know as Bumper Allen.

See, Aubrey had placed an inside man on his security detail. An old childhood friend of Beca, Jesse Swanson. His father had served her own and they were killed together in the ambush on Beca's parents, so yeah, it was time for some serious payback.

As for their generous benefactor, Aubrey Posen, King Richard? What could possibly be in it for her?

Well, first was that Beca's father was her mentor and her very first investor when she started her multimillion enterprise.

So yeah, time for payback indeed.

"The plan's simple." Aubrey said the night before Bumper's party. Before they tried to retrieve Locksley and beat him once and for all. "I'm invited to the party, Stacie will come with me as my plus one. In the meantime, Beca, you will infiltrate the safe in Allen's room. He keeps a gigantic portrait of himself in his own bedroom, the safe is behind it. That's the intel we got from Jesse."

"Sounds good. Who's going with me?"

"Lilly will." Aubrey replied. "She's you're immediate back up. As per usual, we'll have Cynthia Rose and Ashley on back up in your getaway vehicle. We'll need CR to crack the topnotch security system Allen has installed while we'll have Ashley keep an eye out from out far while they wait for the signal to get us out. Allen's country house is near the lakeside, we'll have a boat ready as well. Amy, I need you to distract Allen with you charms? Sounds good?"

"No problem for me." Amy replied with a wink.

"Good. Jessica, Emily, and Flo would have to deal with the rest of the guards. Knock them out as soon as you have the chance. Jesse and his new friend Benji will help us." Aubrey said. "Sounds simple?"

"It's the only plan we've got Posen." Beca replied. "Simple or not we're going with it."

And it was actually a good plan.

So how did things become so screwed up?

Well, for one thing, Tom was there, as well as Mayor Nottingham. Prince John, as it would seem has been worried about Robin Hood for quite some time. Who best to employ in his service but the one pestered the most by Beca's Merry Women of bandits?

That's when things went wrong.

With them they brought Chloe and his father too.

Lilly easily dispatched the guards they would encounter, she was in the room. She found the safe. She opened the safe…

…but there was no microchip there.

Instead there was a laptop showing Chloe tied up with her father in some dark underground room.

Prince John had seen through Little John's disguise too, and so Amy was captured. So did Jesse and his friend Benji.

Beca was in a race against time to find her friends and save Chloe.

The party immediately ended as soon as the first round of gunshots were heard.

Jessica was quick to find Beca's company to make sure they had back up but Beca asked her to stay down. She asked her, Emily, and Flo to make sure that the civilians would be safe.

There was a scuffle with Aubrey and Bumper and his men that lad to their King Richard fighting for her life. Stacie was quick to get her out and with Ashley and Cynthia Rose's company in time.

"Hang on Bree, stay with me!" she frantically said as they tried to locate the exit wound from the bullet that hit her.

"We can't find an exit wound Stace, we need to get her to a doctor!" Ashley exclaimed. "Fast!"

"But we can't leave…" Cynthia Rose replied.

"DO IT!" they heard Beca's voice shout out. "Nasir and I are on our way to save Chloe and her dad. Allan a Dale and Much are on their way to search for Little John and our assets. Djaq's on her way back to you guys."

"But Robin!" Cynthia Rose argued.

"I said do it, Friar Tuck!"

And that was it.

They lost connection.

Because by then Beca and Lilly had reached the place they were holding Chloe and her dad.

Beca shot two tranquilizer arrows at once, knocking down the guards, before shooting one of her light explosive arrows to open the door.

"Chloe!" Beca exclaimed as she came in charging.

"We've been waiting for you Robin, or should I say Ms. Mitchell. Alive and well as it would seem." Bumper started to say before Lilly came in swinging with her swords, instantly knocking down the guards that tried to restrain them and trying her best to keep to Beca's 'No Killing!' policy.

Beca tried to get Chloe out of her chair while Lilly got busy. Mayor Nottingham and his personal bodyguard was out of there sooner than Lilly could turn her attention towards them and Beca was about to set Chloe's dad free too, but then Tom showed up driving a dagger through Mr. Beale's heart.

"No!" Chloe screamed, distraught.

"Give up no Mitchell!" Bumper boasted. "You're out of your luck. And you," he said to Tom. "I'll make sure you'll get anything you want if you stop them!"

"I only want her." he said, nodding towards Chloe.

Everything happened so fast. Beca shot every arrow she had left towards Tom but he used Mr. Beale's body as a shield, making Beca purposely miss every shot.

She wasn't going to desecrate the body of Chloe's dad.

Lilly was quick to get to him but before she could Beca had launched an attack towards Tom directly.

She was out of arrows.

All she had was an old dagger her own father had given her.

And luckily she was quite skillful with it too, easily overpowering Tom who let go of Chloe's dad and tried to fight Beca with the best of his abilities.

For a while it seemed Beca would win.

But both Tom and Bumper knew how to distract Beca.

Bumper held a knife against Chloe's throat. "Go ahead Mitchell, you're move." Bumper taunted.

And Beca stood there shaking.

She had no choice.

She won't risk it.

"Fine." Beca said through gritted teeth, throwing away her dagger.

"You're friend too." Bumper said and Lilly placed down her swords.

"Kneel." Bumper said and Beca did without a hesitation, her sight trained on his. Anger and rage evident in those story eyes.

"Good girl." Bumper said.

"Let her go." Beca demanded but Bumper didn't yield. Instead he slowly backed towards the exit. "You want her," Bumper said, tipping her head towards Chloe as he spoke to Tom, "you know what you have to do."

And Tom did with pleasure.

Driving his own knife through Beca's back right to the side where her heart should be.

Beca gasped as she felt the cool blade, blood spurting through her mouth.

Chloe's cries filled the room.

Drowning out everything as Beca fell with a thud.

"Long live the king." Tom said as he walked towards them.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Bumper then said towards Lilly who was about to pick up her swords. "My hand might still slip." he said, keeping the knife close to Chloe's throat as they tried to drag her away.

And Lilly let them.

They escaped.

They left.

"This is not over." she whispered as she rushed towards Beca's side, she was staring at her in horror as she fought for her life. " Not over by a long shot."


	13. Thick As Thieves (Robin Hood Pt 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 3 of the Robin Hood AU.

"We have to save her now!" Beca bellowed, her chest still hurting from being poked around by the Posen's set of family doctors. They were in Aubrey's chalet, both of them sharing the room they turned in their own personal medical wing after believing that going to a hospital would be too dangerous.

"You have quite the spirited friend here, Ms. Posen." the doctor said as he turned to face the bed that Aubrey was on.

"You don't know half of it." Aubrey replied as she tried to sit herself up properly. Stacie helped her up, she's been tending to Aubrey's needs for the last five days.

Five full days of waiting and recovering from their injuries.

"They still have her! Chloe! And they still have the program!"

"Beca, quiet down, you'll open your wound!" Emily exclaimed as she tried to keep Beca in place.

"Ms. Mitchell, do know that the only reason you're alive is because of your own special condition. I never thought I'd see the day that I'll see such a rare case! Situs inversus totalis! The complete inversion of the internal organs. He missed your heart but you still have severe injuries." the doctor replied.

"How are my friends?" Beca asked and right on cue Amy came hobbling in, her sprained ankle still hurting.

"Don't worry Beca, we're fine. That Benji guy is still shaken but Jesse's roaring and ready to go."

"We were just lucky that we found them in time." Jessica.

"Yeah, yeah, you bashed the teeth out of those henchmen good, we've heard the story over and over again already." Ashley replied.

"But Beca is right, we need to start making plans now." Flo said a she came in the room with a bunch of papers in hand. "You are not going to like this Beca."

"What is it?" she asked, already feeling the dread.

And true to what she felt, it was dreadful indeed.

Bumper Allen – curse him, he'll get what's coming – had arranged the darned assassin to wed her beloved in three months.

And in three months Beca swore she'll have them pay.

She'll save Chloe.

And she'll destroy the program that started her crusade.

And so three months passed.

Beca's made a decision, yet another life changing one. She knows she's been dead twice.

But she'll have to make quite a big revelation to the world to save Chloe.

"Everything's set." Beca heard say through the earpiece. "Perfect. Let's start with the first revival, King Richard, Will Scarlet, you're up." she said, keeping an eye at the out for everything from out far.

Bumper has had the party set-up in his mountain villa in the Swiss Alps. It was the perfect cover too. A party for the wedding, and back room dealing for the microchip.

Needless to say, Bumper was shocked to see Aubrey present and with Stacie. The plan was for them to infiltrate Bumper's shady business deal while all the hubbub was on Chloe's winter wonderland wedding indoors.

"I think he's got an idea on who I really am, and the hit on me wasn't an accident at all." Aubrey said.

"Considering you're a business rival, I don't think it mattered much." Stacie said towards Aubrey. "We swiped the black card invite from Mayor Nottingham earlier, we have access. I don't think he noticed either."

"Good." Beca replied. "Our new initiates are in position too, Friar Tuck?"

Jesse and Benji had volunteered to be the getaway vehicles while Ashley and Cynthia Rose infiltrated the security room. The place was even more heavily guarded than Bumper's place in France.

"We're in." Cynthia Rose whispered as she quickly worked her magic.

"Coast is clear too." Ashley then added as she stood watch.

"Little John?" Beca asked waiting for Amy to reach position.

"Me already? How about our master assassins?" Amy replied as she hurried through the halls.

"We've been in position since three hours ago." Jessica replied.

"Can we kill someone today?" Lilly whispered.

"No!" Beca whispered through.

"We have the exits covered too. No civilians will get hurt." Emily then said.

"And the traps are a go!" Amy said, finally reaching her position.

"Good, it's time." Beca said.

And it truly was.

It was the beginning of the Chloe's procession down the aisle, Bumper was waiting for the redhead to reach Tom before sneaking away.

Some of the guests already gone.

Mayor Nottingham had slipped out as well but got knocked out by Amy and locked in a broom closet.

Cynthia Rose triggered the fire alarms, setting the sprinklers off in some areas except for the reception hall. The guests quickly left, with Emily making sure they were cut off access from where they're festivities would go on. Bumper and his invites were already in what they called the "Shadow Room" where the auction was to begin. Aubrey had everyone else distracted from her booth, easily beating any bet made by the other invites with her anonymous offers. Meanwhile Stacie had craftily locked in each and every one of the vile men wanting the power of the program for themselves, using her charms to knocking off the guards she met along the way. Her charms and skills that is.

See, Aubrey was smart enough to make a deal with Interpol.

They wanted proof these men were guilty.

They would get the proof they need.

First was the files Cynthia Rose had saved for them, ready to be released, or rather, 'leaked', after their arrest by the proper authorities.

Second was the video and files for the actual bidding, including Bumper's hefty introduction of what they were betting on.

A weapon, a program, to bring the world to its knees.

All captured by the wonderful Cynthia Rose.

And all Aubrey needed to do was be invited in to Bumper's booth and grab the microchip.

In the meantime, the civilians were safe and out of the way. Tom grabbed Chloe and dragged her by the arms joining the guests to safety, Emily letting them pass through, the guards though, they were locked in by Flo. They were sealed in by blocking each exit with a rather neat invention that created an electric field trapping them in.

Tom was with the guests with Chloe, insisting the wedding still go through.

"Well, is anyone a minister or something?"

"I am, except I won't be marrying you today." Amy said, reaching her place and right on time.

"Don't I know you?" Tom asked as Chloe gasped.

She realized what was going on.

She was being rescued.

But what for?

Beca was gone in her mind.

She died in front of her three months ago.

"I would runaway now." Tom started to say, never loosening his grip on Chloe.

"The cavalry isn't coming." Amy said as she produced a staff and arming herself. Tom tried to reach his men but all he could hear was screaming.

Screams of pain that is.

He pushed Chloe aside and grabbed the spear from some suit of armor on display in the hall.

"It would do you well to know your place." he said.

"Oh, how I wish I could castrate you myself." Amy wistfully said as the two engaged in a rather heated battle.

But Tom was skillful after all.

Chloe drew a dagger she always kept near, the twin of Beca's own and attacked him to throw him off Amy.

But Tom caught the blade, threw it to the side, and stopped Amy's attack in time before chopping her staff in two. Chloe lunges for an attack as best she could with her wedding gown while Amy tries to recover, but Tom keeps her at arm's length with the spear. "Enough of this!" he bellowed.

And just as he did he heard the silent sound of an arrow slicing through the wind from behind him. He released Chloe to catch it in time, his eyes searching the room from the source. "More of your friends?" he asked Amy with a smug smile.

"All the cavalry I'll need to kick your ass." the Australian replied just as the beeping from the arrow's head grew louder and a tiny explosion went off.

Amy rushed towards Chloe's side to help her while the tiny explosion blinded Tom for minute. The guests looked confused with what's going on.

Blinking away he called out. "Bad shot Robin wanna be."

"I think it was a good shot." came the voice from somewhere.

Chloe looked at Amy, searching for answers and the Australian simply smiled.

"You're dead!" Tom screamed out in frustration, because he knew the voice, it was unmistakable. "I killed Beca Mitchell! You're just a wanna be archer!"

And this was what was crucial to Beca's plan.

Because it means that she's dead and everyone heard.

It means Tom will pay for that crime.

It means whatever she does, no one can implicate her of the crime.

She's dead after all.

And now the witnesses can go.

A black out happened, caused by Emily, and doors opened to lead them out of the hall. Amy stayed behind, keeping Chloe at bay. It was time to make Tom pay.

Arrows were shot from different sides, all activated by a switch that Beca had in hand from some sort of mechanism they hid earlier. Tom deflected most of the arrows, but the one that left Beca's own hands hit its target deadest. Right at Tom's back, just above where his heart should be.

"That was for trying to kill me." Beca said, walking out from the shadows before knocking Tom out with a dart. She will not kill, not even a heartless assassin like him. This despite coming in with the very intention of leaving him at least half dead. The shot that landed not wounding him deeply.

And before she knew it, Chloe was at it again, the dagger in her hands right at Beca's throat. "We have to stop meeting like this." Beca said with a smirk. Chloe's hands shook as she tried to fight the tears in her eyes.

"Stop pretending to be dead Mitchell! Damn it!" she said before throwing it away and kissing her passionately.

That was when Aubrey came calling. "I have the microchip Robin, Prince John knocked out. Time to leave before the officials come for all them. You can personally destroy it with me as soon as we regroup."

"Time to go princess." Beca said with a smile. "Happily ever after awaits."

"Wait. You're dead, the world thinks you are." Chloe said.

"So?"

"How can we…"

"Chlo, we were engaged." Beca stated simply.

"But you had to do it."

"I faked my death before our big wedding."

"Because you have to do this."

"Yeah, why'd you think I asked you to elope with me a week before?"

"Which, by the way, thanks for making me a widow."

"We're married."

"An you're still supposedly dead. I don't think you plan on coming back to life either."

"Well then, stay dead with me. And let's see the world together while fighting for what's right."

Chloe smiled and was about to yes before Amy interrupted, "Pardon me cutting your 'we're so in love' scene, but we really need to go."

"Together?" Beca asked.

"Together." Chloe replied.


	14. Star-crossed Acapella Singers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey! Here's the sort of modern day Romeo and Juliet inspired Acapella team AU.
> 
> I didn't write the ending-ending since it's at the end of 'Make a Wish'. I do allude there what happens next, so yeah. This is more of the beginnings. :)
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> The Hacker AU is coming (starting tomorrow if not Wednesday), followed by the Vampire AU and the Eternal AU, I promise! ;3

It was one magical moment filled with shimmery lights and sparkles everywhere.

Or maybe it was just the alcohol.

Maybe she was just buzzed.

Or maybe it was what it was.

Love at first sight?

Yeah, that's possible. After all, Chloe believes in it.

She was wearing one of those stupid Treble blazers – oh yeah, they started accepting coeds in their team – and she looked quite bored with what was happening at the party. That was the first thing Chloe noticed, at least that's what she told herself, totally not her steely blue eyes. Yep, totally not that.

And totally not the disappointment that she didn't join the Bellas instead.

Then maybe she could learn her name.

Maybe they could spend time together.

She looks over and their eyes meet for moment. Chloe could feel the shivers running down her spine, her breath hitching. She knew if she stared any longer she'll end up searching for those eyes in anyone she meets.

She's knows she'll be ongoing for this same moment all over again.

But she couldn't look away.

Apparently, neither can she.

One of the Trebles stumble behind her, trying to get his balance, and totally ruining the moment. Aubrey calls Chloe's attention pointing at Tom, the guy who's been trying to get her attention for months now. The new Bellas were easily warming up, teasing Chloe about the dark haired boy and Chloe fakes a smile. Her heart wasn't in it. Her thoughts were on the girl she was staring at moments ago.

She chances another peak at the enigmatic girl in the Treble's blazer but she was gone.

Like she wasn't even there to begin with.

So she ends up spending a few minutes with Tom, dancing with him for a while before she couldn't bear it any longer. She wanted to know what happened to her. Where she went. What her name was. And so Chloe excused herself and searched for the face in the crowd.

But she was nowhere to be found.

And soon she was on her way back to her shared dorm room with her best friend, Aubrey.

"Party's over?" she heard someone ask, and when Chloe looked up, she was surprised to see the girl she saw earlier, happily sitting by the grass and leaning on one of the trees in the quad. A pair of headphones were hanging loosely on her neck, connected to an mp3 player hidden somewhere in that blazer of hers.

"No, but…" Chloe started to say, but she couldn't really finish her sentence. What would she say? It wasn't fun anymore because she wasn't there? She doesn't even know her name.

"Yeah, same here I guess." she replied simply shrugging it off. "So Red, what's your name?"

"Chloe." she replied.

"I'm Beca." the Treble girl replied shyly. "That's privilege information by the way. I don't really… well, make friends, but, I don't know. There's something about you Chloe. You're a Bella right?"

"Right." Chloe replied. "Which means we shouldn't probably be talking."

"Why not?" Beca asked and Chloe gave her a look. "What? That stupid thing with the Bellas and the Trebles? Really? You'd let that get in the way of getting to know someone? I don't you're that type of person."

"You don't know what time of person I am." Chloe said with a light smile.

"Well, as far as I know, you're special. You have me talking to you already and I'm the type who'd rather be by myself, so…" Beca shrugged.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." Beca said before they just stood their smiling at each other. "Wanna get out of here?"

"And go where?" Chloe asked.

"I have a few ideas." Beca said with a smirk.

That's how it started.

And that's how it's been for the next few weeks. The next two months. And it was as if they were falling into a steady rhythm. Like their eyes had to meet that fateful night. Because somehow Chloe knew, no matter the circumstance Fate would have made it so that they would meet.

Beca took her to the rooftop of the old music building that night. She set-up her mp3 at full volume to let the sound out of her speakers. They danced like fools, talked endlessly and almost so seamlessly, like that was the most natural thing to do in the world.

They kissed that night too.

Chloe couldn't help it. The pull was so strong. Too strong.

It was foolish of her to resist.

Not that Beca resisted either.

Beca shrugged it off like it was nothing after it happened, but then three days later she was outside of their dorm window, throwing rocks, and hiding away every time it was Aubrey would be the one who'd open the window.

"What are you doing?" Chloe hissed in a low voice after Aubrey finally fell asleep.

"Getting you out."

"Beca!"

"I miss you, you've been busy with practice. Now get out of here and come with me before your roommate wakes up!"

"Beca… I…"

"Chloe, you kissed me. I kissed you. You've ben sneaking away to my dorm room, what? Every other night? Tell me there's nothing between us and I'd tell you you're lying."

"Give me one good reason…"

"She speaks." Beca says and Chloe looks at her curiously. "O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head. As is a wingèd messenger of heaven unto the white, upturnèd, wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

"Are you quoting Romeo and Juliet?" Chloe says back in a low voice. She was surprised. Quite pleasantly too. "If Aubrey sees you, she'll murder you."

"Then get over here." Beca says with her trademark smirk. She knows she won.

After all, Chloe was by her side within minutes, hands intertwined, and once again they were at their own rooftop.

"Well, I'm here, what is it that you want now?"

"The riff-offs are next week."

"Well yeah."

"We'll be against each other."

"That's what we'll do once the competition starts."

"I don't want that to get in the way of us."

"I didn't know there is any 'us'." Chloe stated honestly and when she saw the wrinkle between Beca's brows she laughed. "Are you saying you'd like to be mine despite being a Bella?"

"If you will have me despite me being a Treble, then yes." Beca replied.

"Beca, what are we doing?" Chloe asks and Beca sighs.

"Don't tell me we're star-crossed?"

"You were the one quoting Shakespeare."

"I don't want us to be tragic." Beca stated. "So I won't be foolish like Romeo. I… well I…" Beca started to say before turning a deep red."

And Chloe knew what she was trying to say, she understood.

The words were trying to break free from the strong hold of her heart.

But Beca wasn't ready to articulate them just yet. Soon perhaps.

Chloe leaned in and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"Me too." she whispered, making Beca smile meekly.

"So if they come in between us?" Beca asked.

"They won't. We'll bring them closer, us, together."

"So there is an 'us'?" See!"

Chloe laughed. "Yes there is an 'us'. I just wasn't sure with you. Actually, I was afraid you'd be all 'let's get married in secret so they can't separate us' like Romeo and Juliet."

"How about we wait for that when the right time comes?" Beca said with a chuckle.

And Chloe nodded. "We'll make sure that happens. Don't worry. But for now, I do really need to get back before Aubrey sounds the alarm. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Parting is such sweet sorrow…" Chloe started to say, it was her turn to quote Shakespeare.

But Beca never let her finish that sentence.

Sealing the promise of tomorrow with a kiss.


	15. Clearly You Can Catch Me (Hacker AU Pt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I scrapped my original idea because I hit a dead end with it somewhere. At any rate, here's part one of the hacker AU!
> 
> On that note, like I said before, I'll have one last (until further notice) fic. Expect to see that up soon ;) (by soon, I mean sometime next week).

There was a reason why Beca preferred doing her job while sitting on the most comfortable chair in the world, behind a computer screen, in the comforts of a hotel room in wherever part of the world she'd find herself in.

And what could this reason be? It's simple really, it's the allure of the stealthy and cunning execution of the plan.

And by plan, it was usually steal a few millions – sometimes billions – from some multinational 'evil' corporation, give some to their victims over the years, and keep a substantial fee for herself.

At any rate, it takes brilliance. It takes months of planning detailed narrow escapes that never really carried with it the potential danger of getting caught. There was something magical about it, mysterious, alluring. And Beca loved it.

Every minute of it.

But ever since the FBI had assigned a new agent on her case – it was only natural that she would keep tabs – the capture of the genius level hacker only known as 'DJ', well, life hasn't been easy.

Especially when said FBI agent was keen on getting her arrested soon and was actually good at her job.

Okay, so maybe Beca had to admit that she was actually also very pretty.

Agent Chloe Beale.

So pretty.

And dreamy.

And pretty…

…almost makes up for the fact that she's running around New York City trying to escape said FBI agent.

And God how Beca hated running.

She just made it to Central Park, thankful for the crowds – she can easily shake of the trail of agents chasing after her in the crowd – so she slowed her pace a little.

See, here's the thing, no one's really made who 'DJ' was. That is, not until three months ago in Milan where Agent Beale had started to suspect her. It was just too much of a coincidence they'd kept bumping into each other, and it wasn't even when they were on the job! As if Fate itself had conspired of a plan for them to meet.

It was a quick trip at a coffee shop to refuel with caffeine, a brief encounter at an old book shop, hell they even bumped into each other in Prague during Beca's international 'heists'.

At least that was when the redhead had started to put two and two together.

And then she actually managed to get Beca's room bugged – and how it hurt her pride that she totally missed that! She was usually extra careful.

But she was distracted. And it would be a lie is she said she wasn't developing a little crush on agent…

"Freeze Mitchell!"

…Beale…

Beca picked up the pace once more, as the redheaded suit found her, pushing people out of the way too at the busy fountain plaza while making a run for it.

Beca wasn't sure which of the archs and bridges she soon found herself on a few moments later, but she did know that the refuge she found from the dense population currently in the park was gone.

It was just her pulling onto a stop and Chloe right at her heels.

"You can come in with me the easy way Mitchell." Chloe started to say as she came to halt barely even out of breath.

Yeah, Beca should've kept up at least with cardio.

"You've got nothing on me Beale." Beca said smugly despite the fact that Chloe had a gun pointed at her.

"We both know we do, why else would you run?" Chloe replied.

"Maybe I wanted you to chase after me." Beca retorted. "Put the gun down Beale." Beca said hoping her charms would be enough to get a quick escape.

She was tired.

Still a little out of breath.

Honestly, her lungs couldn't get enough air at the moment.

And her muscles were starting to ache and cramp.

She can't keep running straight.

"Stay. Don't try anything reckless or I swear…"

"You'll shoot? We both know you won't." Beca replied.

And Chloe's hand trembled a little, her hard gaze failing while Beca simply smiled back. That was when she got an inspired idea that she figured she could go for. "Face it Beale, you can't catch me." Beca said as she swung her body of the ledge of the bridge and hoped for the best.

That is, to not have a bad landing.

And technically, someone was there to break her fall.

Physically, it wasn't that bad of a landing.

But it was still the worst landing ever.

"You were saying?" Chloe asked smugly as she peered down over the ledge. Beca grunted. She landed on some other agent.

And he was so totally not alone.

He had at least ten agents with him.

Beca tried to maintain her cool all the whole day through after that.

There was the whole good cop/bad cop routine.

Then there was this blonde called Posen who tried to get her to make a deal. Break her down.

But they were all met with a cold yet amused stare of indifference from her.

And so that's why they sent in the cavalry.

By cavalry, they had Chloe.

"Take the deal."

"No." Beca argued.

"It's the best one you can have. You won't go to jail even, just house arrest."

"No."

"Beca, if you help the bureau, if you help us, help me, imagine what good work we can do for this world. I've seen your profile, your case files, you only go up against really bad guys. You have a knack for this, so why don't you just say yes? Help us place even worse criminals behind bars. Please, just consider it." Chloe said, sincerity clear in her voice as she reached out to place her hands on Beca's cuffed ones. "Please Beca."

Beca was ready to say 'No' for the umpteenth time. But how could she? Chloe's eyes were staring right into hers and truth be told that was all it took for her resolve to crumble and fade away. Really, she has no idea where this façade, this bravado of ice hard and impenetrable mask she was wearing was coming from.

Maybe it was because a part of her was scared.

Not scared of going to jail, not scared of facing the consequences of her actions or what lies ahead. No, not that. She was scared of Chloe, of how the girl right in front of her was making her feel… and how willing she was to do everything she would ask for.

"I want a place with a view." Beca replied, bringing her face closer to Chloe's in an air of fake confidence that she has mastered over the years. "A few gadgets."

"No access to a computer." Chloe immediately jumped in, "Except when we need you to."

"How about limited access. Don't bore the hell out of me. And someone to monitor me being good."

"That was already part of the proposal."

"I want you." Beca said in a low whisper, never breaking eye contact. Chloe blinked a little and blushed. Beca smirked.

At least she had hope, right?

"Is this a yes?"

"This is a very reluctant 'maybe', but what choice do I have?" Beca replied, leaning back on her chair and pulling away.

"Chloe squeezed her hands and finally let them go. "Then it's a deal Mitchell." she said with a smile.

This was not a scenario Beca ever imagined herself to be in.

She was never caught by anyone before, so it was all sorts of new feelings.

But what else could she do?

Somehow she knew, Chloe Beale was always meant to catch her.


	16. Welcome to the Gray (Hacker AU Pt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's part 2! This is right before the part included in chapter 25 of 'Make a Wish' and a sort of morning after that scene.
> 
> Sorry it took a while, I didn't want to write while I was pissed (it's related to 'The 100' and some character dying in the laziest and stupidest way possible after so much… I'm not even going to get into it right now…)
> 
> I'll be wrapping up this fic over the week. Then I'll have one more. Thanks for all the support so far and for tuning into my fics, it means a lot. I hope you all enjoy these last few chapters and the last fic I'll be uploading soon.

It was quite possibly the most difficult decision ahead of her.

She never… not even in a million years…

But that mean… she'll have to…

Beca couldn't even get her thoughts straight, her hands rubbing the side of her temples. It was supposed to be just another case.

But Beca uncovered something far greater than that.

A conspiracy of the so-called one percent, of people who would like to stay in power, of the ugly truth behind business, economics, and politics.

And yeah, the ugly truth of justice.

It's been a fun ride.

Chloe would stay over a lot, especially when they have case, making sure that Beca would be in her best behavior. And she never meant for it to happen, it sort of just did, but maybe that was how love works.

She didn't mean to fall hard and fast for Chloe Beale.

She didn't mean to let her in, to change her.

To uncover that part of she liked to pretend doesn't exist.

She was a hacker, she did things because of her own reasons. Yes, it was to do what's right too, but it was mostly for pleasure, the money, the game of a potential new challenge when she has a new target.

But now why was she doing this?

For Chloe? Partly.

For her freedom? She hasn't even thought much about it really, Chloe occupied most of her thoughts already.

For the people who are wronged, especially by those who can sway justice to their side because of their wealth? Yes.

But now she was given the task to put behind a man – who, yes, is guilty of his crime – who had done wrong of his employers. His employers who were involved of this conspiracy between government agencies and corporations on an international scale.

For someone who has spent years and years behind a computer screen, Beca was actually pretty decent at reading people, and Beca knew, guilty or not, the man wasn't a bad man.

He was just trying to bring the truth out, and when he became the fall person of an incident in their company, when was framed of things he never did, he retaliated the best way he knew how. Steal from the company big time –he was a hacker himself.

"Have you slept at all? You were already up all night last night. Aren't you tired?" Chloe asked as she made her way through the door of Beca's apartment – her own little jail from being under house arrest – bags of food in her hand as she made her way to the kitchen to set their take-out dinner.

"I'm fine Chlo." Beca replied with a sigh.

And within minutes Chloe was within reach, her hand on Beca's head, checking her temperature. "You're not sick." Chloe said sounding a little curious. "So tell me, why aren't you snarky?"

"I'm never snarky with you." Beca replied truthfully.

"Well, fine. But you're usually all confident and smug at the least. Is something wrong?" Chloe asked, deeply concerned. Beca could feel herself crumbling under pressure, the worried look in Chloe's eyes always got to her.

But it was mostly the fact that Chloe was worried for her that really gets her.

See, she never meant for this. To care for the redhead this much. She was pretty, she had a crush, she thought it would be fun to be flirty and all, especially with the various situations they find themselves in. Chloe always carries handcuffs for crying out loud!

But that wasn't what happened. There was the teasing, the flirty exchanges, the getting harped on by Aubrey whenever she tries to be flirty even in work. But never this.

Never more.

And Beca knew, she understood how much Chloe's job meant to her, how much the current case at hand weighed.

She also knew she couldn't just trust anyone, that it would be dangerous to pull Chloe along.

More than that, she knew what she had to do.

She can't stop now.

She had to uncover the truth.

But uncover the truth with her own terms.

"Beca." Chloe said calling her back to the present moment and Beca tried to muster all her strength and smile. It wasn't enough to dismiss Chloe's worries, but the redhead let it slide. She shrugged it off to lack of sleep.

Beca let them settle back in their usual routine, except Chloe won't let her work for another minute until she's had some rest. So they did something else – what Beca would call their special routine – dinner with movie on Chloe's laptop.

Now Beca hates – absolutely hates! – movies, but with Chloe, she finds that they're not so bad.

Mostly because all she needs to do was to watch Chloe. It was enough to keep her happy.

Although that night, she could feel the bittersweet feeling overcoming her.

She knew what she needed to do, and truth be told, she already had a plan set in case the moment for her daring escape arrived. And it has arrived.

Chloe fell asleep, and she fell asleep on Beca's lap. It was quite the change really, Chloe the one looking so peaceful with all her sweet dreams. Beca swept lightly tucked away a loose strand of her hair as she studied Chloe's face, in case it would be the last time. She wanted to keep it engraved in her memory.

Because Beca was sure that with the choice she had made meant they won't ever see each other again.

And if they do, they would be standing on opposite sides.

"I don't know what it is, or if it is the word I think it is, but I do. That's how I feel." Beca whispered. "You dragged me out the dark and into the light, made me see what I was truly capable of, what I've always intended to do. Now I have to be that person you saw me to be from the very start. I hope you understand that Chlo. I hope you understand how much you mean to me. But you see the world in light and dark, in black and white, but in truth it's gray."

Beca leaned in and placed her lips softly on Chloe's cheeks. She gathered her things, left behind the USB with her video message along with a program that would corrupt said file and computer as soon as the video had finished – she wanted to at least let her know, warn her to be careful. And before long, it was time to leave. She had to go by midnight, meet Jesse by the docks.

It was the plan.

But Chloe waking up just as she left was not part of the plan.

And Chloe choosing her side was never part of the plan either.

Beca wanted to keep her safe, away from the trouble.

But the look in Chloe's eyes was dead set.

The smell of the sea greeted Beca as she stepped outside of Jesse's humble ship. "We're gonna get there soon Becs." Jesse greeted. "I'll go make breakfast."

"Thanks." Beca replied as Jesse disappeared from view rather quickly and when Beca turned around she understood why. Chloe had appeared right behind her with a meek smile.

"So what now?" Chloe asked.

"We bring them down." Beca replied. "I know I could probably live a happier life without even bothering but…"

"It's not you. It wouldn't be you."

"No it wouldn't."

"So where do we start?"

"I have a few friends meeting us up. We start there. Welcome to our world Beale." Beca said with a sm


	17. Free Fallin' While Savin' the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 3 of the Hacker AU. I hope you enjoy this.

"Beca, time's ticking." Chloe said through gritted teeth.

"This isn't exactly similar to setting up a blog Chlo." Beca replied in a hushed tone.

They've been moving around from one questionable location to another for the last two months since Beca was shot, mostly trying to make sure Beca recovers well while their pursuers were still, well, pursuing them.

That's when they had a break through. While Beca was fiddling with her laptop. One day.

And so, that's how Beca found herself at one of the main offices of sort of the biggest telecommunications company doing her magic. They thought it was the fastest way to get the truth out.

Riots had started everywhere. Not being able to trust Jesse anymore, they left him of at a random police station in the dead of night with a video of what they had found out. The conspiracy of the elite, manufacturing conflict and war to their benefit, for their profit.

As expected the some of the policemen where under the influence of the mighty men behind all the schemes but Lilly had some things up her sleeves, developing a program that corrupted the computer the video was opened in and immediately uploading it online.

And sent to the masses.

So what was the purpose of their current final mission?

Some people shrugged it off, some took arms.

It was time to set things straight.

Oppression was happening in places unknown while the attention of the masses were directed towards the trivial lives of pop stars and athletes and who cheated on who.

Deaths were being covered up by senseless crimes.

The rich and the powerful had, of course, under their employment people who could put out the fires they started as well.

That was, until, Beca's little experiment paid off.

Her so called infinity code.

Her un-hackable wall that in and of itself could destroy any program that tried to hack it and infect the host servers that tried, immediately sending all information about the person behind the keyboards to Beca's main laptop.

This was how they got their information, the proof they needed.

Aubrey contacted her most trusted allies, and together with Stacie, they proved to be the champions in the political front, filing cases, gathering allies, lobbying support from everyone who wants to dethrone the current one percent playing gods among men, trying to control the fate of the world.

And currently they were in an all-out war.

Not the bloody one.

The bloodless one.

Lilly and her contacts were in position, attacking the mercenaries that were after them.

Amy and Cynthia Rose were in the current bases of the top communication companies in Asia and Europe, doing what Beca was doing as well, backed up by Jessica and Ashley.

Aubrey and Stacie were currently with their supporters, addressing the UN that day.

And Emily and Flo were in their current untraceable base keeping an eye out for trouble, learning how to hack from the masters themselves.

And Beca? She was backed up by Chloe. No, they couldn't upload the evidences they needed for the particular case that they filed. Because they can't exactly present something that was stolen as evidence. No, evidences they have were all hard fought ever since they started this journey, even before Beca was shot.

Instead they were providing the distraction.

And unstitching the eyes of those who chose to have the shut from the injustices of the world.

Video surveillance of unjust treatment of the populace, emails, dirty little secrets.

Everything that the elite, and those under their pay, everything unknown was becoming known.

It was going to be a complete rewriting of modern society.

Without the shed of blood.

But only with truth.

So yeah, that was what Beca and Chloe were doing in the server room of sorts of said company, hacking the server mainframe and uploading all and every information they have in their hands.

Because the truth of those who suffered must be heard.

Must not be denied.

"Beca, the plan was staying here an hour to get the program to run itself and instill the infinity code. It's an hour and five minutes, security must be on its way already." Chloe said her, hand gripping her gun, her eyes on the door, ready for everything.

"Chlo, genius takes time. Almost done. We're at ninety five."

"Are you guys at your exit?" Emily came in through the communicator. "We have Benji already set to pick you up."

"Nope, we're at ninety five." Chloe said a little irked.

"Ninety seven actually. Be done in like three minutes." Beca replied slightly amused before turning her communicator off and curiously looking at Chloe. "Why on earth do you sound pissed?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I don't want you to get shot at again." Chloe replied. "Maybe I'm scared of what can happen next. Maybe I'm afraid that Stace and Bree would fail, that this would all backfire, and that you'd die for real this time."

"Stop worrying Chlo, everything's going to be alright." Beca replied. "Ninety nine. Just a minute more."

"Well I'm sorry for being worried about you." Chloe said, her nerves getting the best of her. "I'm sorry I love you so much that I can't bear the thought of you getting seriously hurt again."

Beca looked up at Chloe dumbfounded. "You love me?"

"I thought that was obvious Mitchell." Chloe said. "Are you done yet?"

"It's just, you never said it before." Beca said, slowly standing up, unplugging her laptop.

"I… Wha- I totally- No? Really?" Chloe stammered and Beca chuckled, placing a kiss on her cheeks.

"Time to leave Beale. Out through the vents, I think I hear footsteps outside." Beca replied as they rushed through the cramped air vents and stealthily made their way out the building.

The exit was near from where they got out, but a second set of guards were already running around, the alarms ringing everywhere for a break out. Beca pulled Chloe into a cramped closet for a minute or so, leaning close to the door to hear if the cost is cleared.

"I think we can make through the door. I might have to cause a diversion. I'll mix with the crowd after pulling the fire alarm and setting things off a little and try to exit from the back fire exits. Go through where Benji plans to meet you and circle back to Building B's fire exit. Pick me up there." Beca hurriedly said in a hushed tone.

"Beca… wha-" Chloe started to say but was interrupted by a quick kiss.

"I love you too Beale. SO I'll see you on the other side?"

"The plan starts now?"

"Now." Beca said plainly as they made a break for it while the coast was clear.

The plan unfolded as planned but Beca wasn't at the exit. Benji circled the area twice. Until finally Beca jumped down from a tree before running towards their getaway car.

Chloe looked at her curiously. "I had to take a detour, don't ask. You worry when you ask." Beca replied with a smirk as they drove away.

"That's because you keep making questionable decisions!" she replied before taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "What now?"

"The usual. We hide. I may or may not have a safe house at some island somewhere. I haven't had the chance to slip away there yet, but now that we have the eyes of the world pointed somewhere safe, I think we can all steer clear of trouble for now and stay there. No one's following us, Lilly just gave us the all clear."

"Fight's not over?" Chloe asked.

"Fight's never over. But I think we'll win this round. I have faith in Posen." Beca said with a smile. "But for now, we regroup, and take our well-deserved vacation."

Chloe laughed. "I have to admit Mitchell, this isn't where I thought I'd find myself when your file was dropped on my desk one day."

"Neither did I, but things work out for the best. I did meet you." Beca replied.

And they were off to take a break from saving the world.

Because, hey, even heroes need a day off.


	18. Children of the Night (Vamp AU 1)

She wasn't sure how she found herself lost in the middle of the woods, she knows she just did.

She was mad, being stupid really, but she just had to get out of their house. Sunday night dinner was, after all, a part of the college deal.

But as usual, Sunday night dinner ended in an outburst – mostly coming from her – because the step-monster and her own father just couldn't accept what Beca was passionate about. Beca loved music, it was her breath of life. It was her air. No one can just take that away from her.

Or you know, constantly hint at sticking with a major that was "safer" to take, or eventually sticking with a career path that ensured stability.

Because what is life without risks?

Beca was talented. The rhythm and beats she mixed was in her blood. Pursuing the high-stake dream was the harder path, but nothing worth it ever came easy.

And so yeah, she got really pissed with their insistence of taking up business of literature or something ridiculous. At least they're not strong arming her into taking medicine.

While at the height of her temper, Beca stole the bike from her dad's neighbors' front lawn and went on her merry way. Except she ended up in the bike trails where the tire of the bike got caught on something and… well… there goes her means of transportation.

And as luck would have it, Beca has no sense of direction whatsoever.

Thus the whole lost in the woods problem.

Beca immediately felt for her phone to check if she had any signal at all. There have been recent reports of deaths lately, they call it animal attacks, and everyone was on a look out.

No one really bought the animal attack lie.

But everyone was scared of encountering some sort of psychopath who's one and only care in the world is to mutilate your body and, well, God know what else.

Beca was getting uneasy. No signal, no sense of direction, and the night had settled down. Every now and then she would hear some sort of rustling coming from all sorts of directions surrounding her. She thought of trying to find her way back to the trail after deciding that not moving from her position would be the worst decision she would come up with – she would be a sitting duck for any predator out there.

The next few minutes though played out in a way she least expected.

She felt the air beaten out of her lungs as some sort of gigantic wolf launched at her, sending her down to the ground. The heavy paws of the beast were pinning her down, his – Beca assumed it was male – hot and heavy breath inches from her face.

She felt her head hurting, but despite this, the vision of the snarling wolf right on top of her was clear as day. His tombstone teeth and sharp canines, his fierce yellow eyes, and the goop of saliva dropping down form the corners of his mouth. He was huge, and Beca had started to believe that the animal attacks were in fact caused by animals.

"Let her go." she heard someone say. Beca strained her neck to look at the direction the voice was coming from and was surprised to see the redheaded beauty from that acapella team – the Bellas? – appear out of nowhere.

She looked stunning. And if it weren't for the life or death situation they were in at that moment, she wouldn't have wanted to do anything else but stare at her.

"I said let her go." the redhead said, command ringing in her voice.

The wolf simply growled in response.

"Leave now!" Beca struggled to say but the redhead didn't budge, her eyes were only on the wolf.

"You're not welcomed here, you know that. You were exiled from these lands from what I've heard the old goblin say. Stop this now, and no one has to get hurt."

The wolf snarled before leaping away from Beca's chest heading straight to the redhead who greeted him head on.

She wasn't really sure what happened as they were rolling around on the ground, some sort of scuffle ensuing between the two of them. Beca watched feeling helpless, not knowing what to do until she heard something snap, and the redhead lifting the gigantic dog off of her as if it was just a giant stuff toy.

"You're okay, right? Tell me you're okay?" she said as she reached out to Beca within seconds of discarding the wolf.

Beca was about to ask how she managed to do, well, everything, she had just done, but when she looked into the redhead's eyes she was rendered speechless.

Her ocean blue eyes were pitch black.

Darker than the night even.

Her canines looking prominent and sharp. Blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.

"Vampire?" Beca said in disbelief as she stared at Chloe with intense curiosity.

She should be definitely afraid, right?

Then why on earth is she being incredibly turned on by this redhead.

"Well at least you speak." she said, her eyes returning to normal, concern in her eyes. "You're Beca, right? The girl from the shower."

"I'd ask how you know my name, but I'll just part of your supernatural abilities." Beca replied.

"Come one, it's not safe out here. And I'm Chloe by the way, you can call me by my name, I won't bite."

"Judging from your canines, I think you might."

"I won't bite you." Chloe replied sincerely. "But we seriously need to go now." she said, handing her hand out t Beca.

"Beca looked thoughtful for a moment. "Three questions and I will go with you."

"Mostly because you're lost?" Chloe snorted.

"Let that be my question one." Beca then said. "How do you know that?"

"Who wanders in the woods when it's this dark out knowing full well there are dangerous things hiding in the darkness?"

"Okay, question two then." Beca immediately said, cutting Chloe off. "What? You just randomly save girls in the forest in the middle of the night?"

"No, I…" Chloe replied all flustered, her cheeks turning pink.

"Question three? Should I be concerned I have a vampire stalker?" Beca teased, smirk forming on her lips.

"I am not stalking you. I saw you enter the bike trails while jogging. Shockingly even immortal beings need to stay in shape, or you know, at least keep up the act of trying hard to keep up being in shape." Chloe replied honestly. "I was worried, so I followed you here. And with good reasons too, so why don't you just go with me now? I heard there was a pack following wolfy here, it's still dangerous."

"You're not pulling a vampire thing on me to make me trust you are you?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Well you did save me." Beca replied. "But if you try something funny, I'll stake you."

Chloe laughed. "Good, you're tough and skeptical, that would keep you alive. But I promise to keep you safe. Until we're out."

Beca nodded. "Alright then Chloe Beale, I'll trust you with my life."


	19. Just Your Typical Impending Threat of an Apocalypse (Vamp AU Pt 2)

Beca was running out of breath a she kept running through the woods. Things would have been so much easier if her girlfriend had just turned her already. But no, morality and what not.

Chloe had her reasons, she knows that much, but it chasing after the group of incubi and succubi terrorizing town in the hopes of summoning a demon – whose name Beca couldn't even properly pronounce – so much easier. Boost in strength and speed and all.

"How are you doing shorty?" she heard through the walkie talkie she was clutching in one hand.

"Not fair to ask CR!" Beca replied.

It just wasn't fair.

Chloe was a vampire.

Aubrey was a vampire.

Aubrey turned her girlfriend, Stacie, into a vampire.

Cynthia Rose was a werewolf, a good one.

Lilly was a kitsune.

Amy was a cambion.

Jessica, Ashley, Flo, and Emily, they were all half-lings at the very least.

Which leaves Beca to be the poor old human.

Which often makes her to be the bait. In retrospect, Chloe doesn't agree with this but Aubrey was always quick to assure that they'll catch whatever was trying to eat Beca before they reach her.

And Aubrey did keep her word.

Although sometimes she can't help but think that this is some sick way for Aubrey to make sure Beca gets some cardio in.

"Don't worry babe, we've got most of them. Just three more." she heard Chloe say.

"That's easy for you to say."

"We can't let them go through with the ritual Mitchell, so stop whining." Aubrey replied before hearing a muffled cry of sort through the communication device and some tearing sounds.

"Make that two more." she heard Stacie say.

"I would really prefer if it was no more." Beca replied as she rushed deeper and deeper into the woods, trying to avoid tripping on a randomly uprooted tree.

"Try to make it through the clearing Becs." Jessica and Ashley chorused.

"We can circle round and grab the last two there." Flo then added and Beca switched her directions as she aimed towards the heart of the woods.

"Copy guys."

"Ah, we have a problem." she heard Emily say over the line.

"Not really what I wanted to hear anyone of you say right now Ems!" Beca huffed as she ran.

"What is it Ems?" Chloe asked, her voice sounding concern.

"Cynthia Rose lost the scent on the one we're chasing after. Lilly is trying to help her out, but it's gone."

Silence.

And Beca hated silence whenever they had missions like this.

Silence usually led to less than ideal and not at all appealing situations.

"Mitchell," she finally heard Aubrey say, "keep heading towards the clearing, got that?"

"I'll be on my way Becs, just hang on and listen to Bree." Chloe then added.

"Got it. Careful Chlo." she replied and heard some sort of chuckle form Chloe.

"Just keep moving forward." Chloe said.

"I will. Love you." Beca replied. It was their thing. They never really said it much, well Beca didn't, unless it's in the comfort of their own private quarters and Beca allows herself to be the cheesy romantic nerd she truly was.

She never really said it out loud for all their friends to hear.

Not unless she was scared.

Scared that Chloe might get hurt.

Scared that's he might not get another chance to say it again.

She wanted to make sure Chloe knew. That everyone knew. She loved Chloe.

"Love you too Becs." she heard Chloe reply. "Now, hang tight, okay? Everything's going to be okay."

Beca smiled. No one could see it, but it didn't matter. It was a life or death situation and it's a choice she's made. She just had to face whatever was coming for them head on.

And things had a funny way of unraveling incredibly fast in situations similar to the one she's in right now.

Like a strange domino effect.

The first thing that happened was the inevitable for Beca. She was running down a slope to get to the clearing not far away when she tripped on something she barely even noticed.

Which of course led her tumbling down the rough patch.

Her head hurt. Incredibly bad. She had a few gashes from her fall, one in particular was the huge cut right above her left eye, causing her the pain she was feeling.

Beca tried to catch her breath a little and steady herself, not wanting to stand up too fast. She knew she had to keep moving but too. She wanted to call out to Chloe and her friends for some help but she lost the walkie talkie on her way down. Beca would have been worried but she reasoned that Chloe was already on her way, and that made her feel better a little.

She was wrong about feeling relieved though. Beca froze on her tracks as she tried to get up, like she thought, domino effect. One bad thing leads to another.

"Jess…"

"Hey Becs." he said nonchalantly.

Jesse was Beca' best friend. He tried to pursue her but she made it clear to him. It was Chloe she wanted.

And Jesse made it clear to Beca. It was her that he wanted.

This was how they got into the whole mess in the first place.

Two immortal beings wanting to win her affection. A vampire, and yes, the other an incubus.

"Jess…you can still…"

"You're not seriously going to try to reason with me now, are you Beca? I mean, I finally have moment of time to be alone with you."

"Jess…"

"Gotta say, I had to get crafty with the wolf and the fox after me." Jesse said as he made his way closer to Beca. "But that doesn't matter now."

"Jess.. I love Chloe."

"I know. And it sucks. But you know what they say, if I can't have you…" Jesse said before drawing a dagger from his belt. "See, we need sacrificial blood, Becs." he said, showing off the grooves on the blade of the weapon he was brandishing about, "And as much fun as it would be to feed on you, wreaking this peace your girlfriend has fought for and leaving her emotionally devastated is just a little bit more fun than having my way with you."

And Beca could have ran.

She could have fought her way out.

If not for the fact that Jesse had the dagger plunged through her chest.

No it didn't hit her heart.

The man was cruel in his methods.

"Beca!" Chloe shouted as she rushed to her side just after Jesse pushed her to the ground. The dagger had its fill of blood.

The incubus had quickly made it to the other side the moment Chloe reached Beca.

"She's not dead just yet Beale." Jesse said.

Beca saw the fury in Chloe's eyes. She tried to speak, but she couldn't. All she could do was taste the blood in her mouth as she struggled to speak. Jesse stabbed her. The dagger punctured her lung just right that she had to suffer drowning in her own blood, watching Chloe suffer as well.

The man was truly cruel.

"You won't get away with this." Chloe said through gritted teeth, her eyes becoming dark as night.

Jesse chuckled, ignoring what she said. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Don't you have a decision to make? Stop me or save your girlfriend. You can't do both, you're friends are a little ways away and you don't have much time. I'll see you around Beale, maybe."

Beca heard Jesse leaving before Chloe turned her attention back at her. She could see the emotional struggle her girlfriend was going through as the black pupils turned back to blue.

"It's going to be okay Becs." Chloe said, trying to fight back the tears that were coming.

"It's going to be okay." Chloe repeated, holding her in her arms even tighter.

Chloe had to make a decision.

And Beca knew she's made one already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the vamp AU part 2! Sorry for suddenly disappearing on you guys, I have no other reason but work and a world wind of things getting dumped on my lap…
> 
> At any rate, I've fixed my writing and uploading schedule so part 3 will be up in a few as well. Expect the Eternal AU and the epilogue over the week. I'll be uploading the first 3 chapters of my last fic too! So tune in for that!
> 
> BTW, the wolf wasn't Jesse. Just some extra character.
> 
> I don't own pitch perfect.


	20. Forever Now (Vamp AU Pt 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the end of the vampire AU! I'll get in to the Eternal AU over the week (I'm already giving you a head up about it for reasons).
> 
> Again, thanks for all the support so far! Reviews and comments are always appreciated. If you have some time to spare feel free to check out my other fics especially my last (for the time being) called 'Your Love is a Song'.

It was the toughest decision.

If she stayed and saved Beca, Jesse would have completed the ritual, and they would have faced the demon they've been dreading to face.

If she chased after Jesse then Beca… Beca would… she would…

Chloe couldn't even think up the word.

And she only had mere seconds to come up with an answer, a solution, a decision.

Save the world or save the one she loved the most?

Save the woman she loved and sacrifice the rest of the world?

Jesse… she thought they were friends…

She thought he was Beca's friend and that he accepted her choice.

Guess she was wrong.

Beca was drowning, and in her own blood. Talk about cruel.

Chloe hated seeing Beca suffer. She hated that she couldn't even speak, that she was struggling.

"It's going to be okay, Becs." Chloe said, holding Beca closer than before. "It's going to be okay."

She could see Beca trying to muster up whatever little strength she had left to smile and let Chloe know the same thing, because even then the tiny brunette could see right through her. She needed to believe the words she herself kept repeating.

She wanted everything to okay.

And she had to make a choice with catastrophic results.

She's made a choice with catastrophic results.

There was no turning back from it.

Chloe leaned in and pressed her lips gently on Beca's before she moved closer. She said she would never, she said she wouldn't dream of it. The process itself was excruciating.

But she had to.

It was selfish.

It was uncertain.

But she loved her.

Chloe's teeth pierced the thin skin on Beca's neck and she drank her blood to within an ounce of Beca's life. Chloe resurfaced to bite down on her own arm and had Beca drink her own blood.

It was time consuming.

She could have stopped Jesse.

But Chloe knew life would no longer hold any meaning without Beca.

And what if she failed anyways? Failed at stopping Jesse?

She had more faith of facing him with her friends even if it meant risking their own lives slaying a demon.

Beca stopped struggling after a while. Her breathing became steady.

That was when Amy, Aubrey and Stacie found her.

They didn't need to ask questions, they say all the blood, from Beca's chest and neck to Chloe's mouth.

"I can take her somewhere safe to recuperate." Amy said, breaking the silence and Chloe nodded gently.

"Jesse?" Aubrey asked, her tone cold and unmoving.

Chloe once again nodded.

"He will pay for this Chlo." Aubrey said, reaching out her hand to Chloe. "We don't have much time, if he summons…"

"He should've summoned it by now." Stacie then jumped in correcting Aubrey.

"Then what on earth happened Stace? There's no demon terrorizing Barden, not yet anyways."

"He failed?" Emily asked through the walkie talkie.

"Is that a question or an answer Junk?" Aubrey replied.

"I mean. I think he failed." Emily replied. "Cynthia Rose bit his arm off, carrying the dagger away. I think she's taking it to the ravine to toss it out to the sea."

"Okay. Why aren't you so sure then?" Stacie asked.

"Jesse chased after her. Lilly was right behind his trail when… Oh… never mind."

"Never mind?" Aubrey repeated.

"Uh… I'm not good with graphic descriptions of such things… I'm pretty sure I'm traumatized myself."

"What's going on Ems?" Stacie asked.

"Swanson better still be alive! I'm personally going to kill him!" Aubrey huffed before Chloe gave her a questioning glance. "I mean, Chloe's personally going to kill him!"

"Is it over?" Chloe finally asked. "Is it really?"

"Ah, Lilly's dragging Jesse's sort of mangled body right now to the house. He's still alive though." Emily replied.

"Daggers gone." Cynthia Rose then replied.

"And we've got the last one." Jessica the said.

"The ritual place was also trashed." Ashley then said.

"By who?" Stacie asked.

"Us." Flo replied. "We're all clear, and we barely got out of it through sheer dumb luck. How about we go on a vacation guys?"

"There's still Mitchell." Aubrey then said. "Chlo…"

Chloe nodded, picking herself up off the ground. "Let's go check on her. Hopefully Amy managed to get her back to the house without a problem."

"She's going to be okay Chlo." Stacie added. "I turned out fine and I highly doubt Beca would blame you for turning her."

And Chloe nodded once again, not really having the strength to say anything else

Chloe stayed forever attached by Beca's side, at least while she slept, while she went through the internal ordeal of transitioning.

She stayed by her side, counting the minutes, the hours, all of time passing by.

And while her thoughts travelled through multiple memories, scenarios that might happen next, her eyes stayed forever fixed on Beca. The gentle breathing, the light movements the brunette made that told Chloe she was still alive, being reborn into something new.

"Chlo…" Beca said weakly, her eyes fluttering open and blinking away the heavy sleep she had succumbed to earlier.

"Hey." Chloe said gently, her hands entwined with Beca, her lips gently pressing on Beca's own before pulling away. "I thought you'd never wake up."

"You bit me." Beca said with a rather sleepy smirk. "You said you'd never."

"I had to save you Becs." Chloe replied.

"So… I'm a vampire now?" Beca asked trying to shake away the pounding in her head that's he started to feel, her eyes darkening until her pupils were as dark as the night itself. "Ugh, what is this feeling?"

"You're hungry." Chloe said with a light chuckle. "I'll have Bree bring up a bag of blood."

"Does it always feel this way? How do you even deal with this?"

"It gets better Becs. It's just the first time."

"Hang on, Jesse!" Beca said as she jolted up from the bed. "What happened? Why aren't we all dead yet?"

"Jesse's awaiting punishment. You're the one he tried to kill, you get to dole it out. And the team stopped it in the nick of time."

"You saved me instead of saving the whole world." Beca then said, realizing what happened as she noted how Chloe was choosing her words carefully.

"You are my whole world Beca." Chloe replied as she quickly found herself sitting beside the love of her life.

"Chloe…"

"No arguing with it, Becs. Not now. You need to feed first." Chloe said. "Besides, we have forever of you trying to argue your way in many situations to come."

Beca smiled and it made Chloe's heart swell to still be able to see her smile. "Is that a promise?"

"It's a promise." Chloe replied, because it truly was.

And it was just the first day of many to come.


	21. Love is a Never Ending Cycle (Eternal Pt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's part one of the Eternal AU. This chapter is on Beca, the next one is on Chloe. I was actually planning on making this longer, and I actually had some ideas, but then I kind of lost it by getting to busy with work (it's why I try to write things soon). Maybe I'll make a longer fic about this AU someday.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Sorry if it took a while. And if you have a chance, please check out my fic 'Your Love is a Song' ;) It's still ongoing but it will be my last for a while.

Beca wasn't sure this was the right thing to do. She has lived countless of lifetimes before, with both her and Chloe coming to discover the memories of past lives and encounters, past romance between them, and yet they always ended up the same way.

One dies in the arm of another, a curse placed upon their lives. It was the heaviest of burdens.

Beca's one hope was to keep finding Chloe in each and every lifetime they have, or have Chloe find her. And it has unfolded that way yet again.

They can't ever run away from each other. They can't ever avoid one another. It's like whatever force that brought them together in the first place kept bringing them back together. No matter the circumstance, no matter how hard they try to fight it.

Beca's been aware of it. Of every lifetime, of every circumstance, thanks to the journals. Thanks for it being kept in safekeeping of friends she's made in all those lives away, passed down through generations until she obtains them again.

And somewhere along the way, she broke a part of the curse that she was able to remember bits and pieces of past lives from all her childhood, from all her new beginnings. If anything, it made Beca want to find a way to break the curse, to have that one lifetime where they can finally be happy with each other, without having to witness the death of the other.

"Are you sure you want to tell her all of this shorty?" Amy asked, standing by the door of Beca's dusty old study where the journals were.

"She has the right to know Amy. She always had the right to know." Beca replied. "I tried avoiding her, if only to lengthen her life, if only as a desperate attempt to break this curse. But I can't keep it at bay, you know that."

Amy nodded. The two had started seeing each other for three months now. Beca never told Amy how they finally made contact with each other but Beca did tell her, she couldn't anymore. Run.

So the truth it was.

"You didn't tell me you live in a huge place like this Beca!" Chloe said in amazement as she entered. The old caretaker of her estate was busy preparing dinner with the help of Beca's friends all while Becs tries to find the words to say the heaviest of truths she has ever known.

She wanted to fight this time.

No more hiding.

But she can't fight without Chloe.

Beca chuckled as Chloe proceeded to run around the house in awe of the various relics and antiquities Beca's family has collected over the years. It was so like her. When they finally reached the study, Beca asked Chloe for a moment before opening the door, her nerves getting the best of her. They've both done this so many times over, but every time Beca finds herself the one to tell Chloe about all their past lives, she feels quite nervous. "What's with the big unveiling?" Chloe asked curiously and Beca simply shrugged. "You're not proposing to me now are you?" she asked in a more serious tone.

Beca opened her mouth trying to find the right words to say. They've never been married in any of their lifetimes even if they have been together. It didn't mean that she's never thought of it.

Maybe one day.

"Chloe, do you believe in soulmates?" Beca found herself asking and the redhead simply looked at her perplexed before smiling.

"You're really asking me that?"

"Well, what I'm about to show you is something a little harder to believe." Beca said in a low voice before finally opening the door.

Chloe didn't quite know where to start as she entered the room.

It was filled with memories, memories that Beca knew may or may not flood Chloe's mind upon seeing them. There were paintings, old photos of them, amidst the journals. Chloe was speechless for the next couple of minutes, and Beca decided to simply watch. She watched the redhead pick up the nearest journal, watched as she flipped through the pages.

"The first time we actually met was in . Life was simple and sometimes terrible. But we were both daughters of noble men, that's how we met."

Chloe looked up with glassy eyes and nodded. She was shaking a little but she wasn't bolting. Chloe ever did run though, Beca knew that much. She was always open to the possibility of the impossible. She processing things, and the journal Beca saw her picked up was Chloe's own, the redhead's handwriting evidenced on the pages.

"What happened?" Chloe asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"You were betrothed. To the most arrogant self-pompous count I have ever known. The two of us, none the wiser of what the world had in store, made plans to run. As far as we could. I knew of this young man, a wise adviser who quickly rose to the ranks of the nobility. He wished to help us. And he truly did."

"Why do I sense there is a 'but'?"

"He helped us because he was a great friend of mine. But because of the animosity shared between him and the count as well. We didn't know what their trifle was about. The count found out and… and we there was a fight… we were both caught in the crossfire between the two and…"

"We died?"

"Not just that Chlo. Fireballs were literally flying between the two, they were, well…"

"Beca, you're essentially telling me that we've been reincarnated countless of times. What could sound more impossible than that?"

"That the two people we were caught in the crossfire between were actually immortal wizards locked in a deadly battle with each other." Beca mumbled.

"What?"

"Yeah. That." Beca replied. "The count cursed us, for our love, just before we died. To keep finding each other, loving each other, only for one to die young in the other's arms. And the other wise old wizard, the good one, he promised to help us break the curse, after the count died. At least in that lifetime."

"But it's not broken yet."

"He's sort of been missing. And I'm not entirely sure the count is dead, dead. I have a feeling he's blocking us for finding a way to break the curse. I don't really know Chlo, all I know is I'm tired of finding you only to watch you die again."

"Beca…" Chloe started to say, putting the journal aside and crossing the room to make her way to Beca. "We'll fight this together." she then said, wiping away the tear that had begun to trace down her cheeks. "I'm here Beca, and I'm never leaving you again."

Beca fell silent for moment, she could see in Chloe's eyes she had believed her. Chloe smiled, placing her lips gently on Beca's. "So where do we start?"


	22. Breaking the Chain (Eternal Pt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's part 2. This is Chloe's POV. Ah, yeah, there's still a part 3 on Aubrey's POV and you guys will know why at the end of this chapter… maybe… but yeah… stuff…
> 
> Thanks for all the support with this fic. Sorry for sort of falling off the face of the earth for a while. I got sick then I got busy with work and yeah, life. My goal is to finish this fic by the end of the week so expect the last three chapters up by Friday (part 3 of this au and 2 epilogues!).

It's all been really overwhelming. And no, none of the memories had returned but Chloe believed them to be true nonetheless. It was a little bit insane, the thought of living past lives and getting reincarnated over and over again to find the one you were destined with only for death to tear them apart once again because of a curse, but somewhere in her heart of hearts she knew it was true.

And it was a feeling she had trusted with all her being.

Beca's friends seemed to have been well informed of their rather strange predicament. It was really convincing Chloe's own best friend to help them out, that was the problem. Surprisingly though, the rather stoic and cynical Aubrey Posen was easy to convince. Who knew she was a hopeless romantic at heart?

"You have to give me more info to work with Mitchell." Aubrey huffed. It was one of their usual afternoons in the study, all their friends deep into researching a way to break the curse.

Beca sighed, the crease between her brows deepening. "I don't know what else to tell you Posen." she replied with a heavy heart. "The key to breaking this curse is to find the stupid wizard or the stupid count that cursed us in the first place. I don't think the count, if he's still around, will be happy to help us. So, wizard it is."

"Yes, but how on earth are we going to find him? And don't tell me look deep into the journals because I swear Mitchell, if you give me that same old answer one more time I'm going to send one flying at your direction."

"Bree!" Chloe then said, deciding to deescalate her best friend's temper. They were all tired, a little frustrated, Beca and Aubrey more than the others, and maybe a little hungry?

Cynthia Rose excused herself along with Lilly and Emily to whip something out from whatever was left in the kitchen. They have been living on pizza delivery and Chinese take outs the past couple of weeks and they would have called for more food or gone out but the storm raging on outside had kept them locked in for the last two days.

"Well Mitchell, I'm waiting for an answer?"

"I'm thinking!" Beca replied.

Chloe decided to walk over the pile of journals Beca was hiding in and sat down next to her on the floor. "What did we do before, Becs?" Chloe asked, placing a hand on Beca's lap. "Did we even try before? You know, to break this curse?"

Beca looked back at Chloe with sad eyes. She didn't need to say anything to answer that question, Chloe could see it clearly, it was written all over Beca's face.

They tried.

Quite possibly a number of times.

And they failed every step of the way.

"Did you look for the wizard in every life?" Stacie then asked, gathering everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked confused. "Of course I did. I tried to look for him. Tried to figure out if the count was around too, can't find either of them."

"And do you really think the wizard is the answer to the breaking the curse?" Stacie pressed on.

"It's a vague memory, but I'm pretty sure he promised he'll be watching over us and helping us every step of the way."

"Wait, what if the wizard is one of us?" Amy asked.

"Then why hasn't anyone spoken up?" Aubrey then threw back.

"Maybe the count is one of us?" Jessica offered as an explanation.

"That's too terrible of a thought." Ashley then replied.

"But what if he isn't one of us, what if it's someone else we know? For both the wizard and the count. What if they're secretly fighting each other? Like the one doesn't know who the other is but they're countering the magic of each other?" Chloe then started to say, looking at Beca for some sort of confirmation. A sign that maybe she was on the right direction.

"I don't know Chlo. I don't exactly know how magic works, I just know we've been stuck this way over and over again." Beca replied. "But maybe… maybe you're right."

"Has there been anyone who tried to hurt you in this lifetime? Maybe he's the count."

"Well, there is this one guy who tried to attack me in the street." Chloe then said, remembering the strange encounter.

"Jesse, his name's Jesse." Beca mumbled and everyone turned their attention on Beca. "Look, he… we're friends, or were, sort of… we worked together and sometimes talked. Something strange happened, I don't know what, but he's been avoiding me since. He looked a little scared because of it."

"Do you think he's the count?" Flo asked.

"I don't know." Beca replied. "I…"

"Hey shorty, someone's… well… you have a guest. Don't know him personally but Ems said you worked with him." Cynthia Rose then said, suddenly opening the door and cutting Beca off.

"Jesse?" Chloe asked, feeling scared. What if he was the count? What if he was on to them and he wants to finish the deed, end the curse in their death forever?

"No." Cynthia Rose replied, shaking her head. "Some guy named Benji."

"Oh, well, what's he doing here?" Beca replied looking a little more confused than ever.

"Says he has something you need? He's being cryptic about it shorty. Why don't you just talk to him."

The group all made their way down to where the foyer was curious to see what Benji was doing there.

Benji, Chloe thought, looked like that geeky kid you went to college with. The one that wouldn't shut up about Star Wars or Star Trek, about those trading card games that were oh so popular, or about magic tricks and all sorts of phantasm. She's never really met Benji before, and Beca never really talked about him, so she was curious to know what he was doing there.

Benji was dripping wet from the rain, he looked quite out of breath too. "Beca!" he cried as soon as he saw the tiny brunette. "I… well… I had to come here as soon as I realized… as soon as I found out… him… about him…" he rambled on as he rushed towards the steps of the grand stairwell. He was shivering uncontrollably from the cold, but there was a look in his eyes of fierce determination that Chloe couldn't help wonder about.

Beca stopped just at the landing connecting the two flights of stairs, "What on earth are you talking about?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." was the first word out of his mouth. "I'm so sorry. I thought it would be best to take the backseat and watch things unfold. I failed you, so many times. But this time, this time it's different. He's here Beca, he's alive. And he's found me out. And now, now he knows. Now he'll have all that he needs. The same pieces of the puzzle, the same people, to hit the nail on the coffin of his curse. Eternal suffering. He's here Beca, he's chasing after me. We don't have much time. We need to run."

"Wa-wait. What are you talking about?" Chloe asked confused. Benji, was he really? The way he spoke, could he really be? Was he the wizard? Was he their hope?

But Benji barely had the chance to answer. He took a step forward to reach them but halted as soon as the doors flung open. The raging storm outside continued as another figure stumbled inside, all drenched in rain, soaked in a mix of mud and blood. It was Jesse.

"Don't… ngh… don't trust a word he says Beca." Jesse struggled to say as he fell down on his knees. He looked like he was injured, unable to bare much of the pain.

"Beca, listen to me! He was the count!" Benji and Jesse chorused, both voicing out their concerns in an alarmed state.

The next few seconds were a blur for all of them, especially for Chloe.

Jesse argued he was the wizard, he kept a close eye on them but for some strange unexplainable reason he wasn't himself that night he attacked Chloe. He couldn't even remember what happened, just a whirl of visions of what could have been his memories in whatever state he was in.

Benji argued that it was clearly all lies, that he was trying to trick them and that he needed to get both Chloe and Beca to safety. That they had to come with him quick, while he could still fend off Jesse.

The two argued until the two fought, Jesse attempting to strike Benji down at first. An exchange of magical energy set the room to a glow of malevolent colors as Chloe, Beca, and their friends tried to find a way around the battling mages. Beca grabbed Chloe's hand firmly in her own, never letting go. They were about to make their grand escape when Jesse successfully struck down Benji with a lightning bolt, sending him flying to one of the shiny armors, knocking the pieces of the antique display along with the spear that was placed in it's hands.

That was when Beca made a decision, she released Chloe's hand and grabbed one of the swords by the antique knight's armor found in the foyer of her grand house. "I'm not letting you come near here." she said as she took a step closer to Jesse.

The two circled each other as Beca cautiously watched Jesse's every move. "Beca, I'm telling you the truth!" he said with much conviction and Chloe wasn't sure what more to fear, the man who believed the lies he told as the truth, or the whole predicament they were in. Moments earlier, the sweet promise of breaking a curse was all they had to worry about, all they had to understand and process, suddenly it was all about life and death, and a delusional and desperate man clinging onto his own wrath.

Chloe felt her breathing falter. What was already a rush of events all circling into one mess turned to an even faster pace of events. A chilling laughter broke to through the air, a chilling laughter of a man who had nothing left, struck down and defeated and desperate to make sure no one wins.

Benji's broken laughter echoed through the hall, all frozen silent with the sudden turn of events as the mad sorcerer who was once upon a time a capricious count threw the spear lying next to him with all his might. Chloe rushed to get Beca out of the way but it was too late.

Benji collapsed somewhere in the backdrop of the tragedy. All Chloe could see was Beca's eyes holding her own gaze. All she could see was the tiny brunette running through endless fields of flowers somewhere, a memory of older days. She could see Beca curled up by the fireplace, the view of the Eiffle Tower outside their window as the snow gently fell outside. Memory after memory flashed through Chloe's head, countless of lifetimes, a number of love-filled turned sorrowful days as the death of the other hung as a shadow that forever chased them. Someplace, somewhere in time, Chloe knew, she'll have her ending with Beca.

But that night wasn't it.

And it might never be.

The two collapsed on the floor intertwined. A bloody mess left behind the count who, himself, had breathed his last breath. "No!" Jesse cried, once again collapsing on his knees, tears falling down the bloodied floor. "I've failed. I've failed you countless of times. I've failed." he chanted.

Chloe could feel her breath fluttering away. She didn't even feel it when the spear had passed right through her and straight through Beca. Their blood, their breaths mingling. Beca's eyes shut close for one last time, and Chloe felt like she could finally take her own last breath. This wasn't their time. So maybe, just maybe, if not in this life, maybe in the next… and if that proved impossible, if this was all they'll ever have… then maybe in the afterlife.

"There has to be another way." was the last thing Chloe heard Aubrey say in a shaky breath.

She didn't get to hear the 'Maybe' that followed.

All there was left was silence and the darkness that followed it.


	23. A Brand New Day (Eternal Pt 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Here's Aubrey's POV aka Pt 3 of the Eternal AU.
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed the ride so far! Thanks for all the support. I'll upload the epilogue chapters tomorrow.

Aubrey doesn't know why, but she always frequented the coffee shop right off of main street ever since she moved to one of those quite little university towns. It reminded her a lot of Barden, where she attended university herself, where she met her lifelong friends, especially her best friend Chloe.

Maybe that's what it was. The coffee shop had a certain quality to it that had always drawn her in. The coffee was about average, the ambiance a little too modern, the music a little too loud if she were being honest.

It's been thirty years, and Aubrey found herself drifting off to past memories, short days of happiness that had disappeared now. Chloe was gone. She was gone with Beca. And all she has now is a promise that she would wait in vain to come true.

Jesse Swanson, that was his name, he was the guy who attacked Chloe back then. No one could quite figure out why, a popular opinion was that he was briefly possessed, but even if Aubrey wanted to know the truth, she won't be able to get it anymore. Jesse, he was – and as much as Aubrey still tried to wrap her head around saying it – her only hope. The only one who can perhaps one day be able to bring Chloe back in her life. Chloe and Beca. The only one who can possibly bring them back together to live out a life they truly deserved. One spent in bliss and happiness.

But Jesse was also dead. As dead as the count who cursed their friends. In one last desperate act of ensuring that the curse would be broken and that Beca and Chloe could one day have their happily ever after, Jesse cast one last spell and it was at the cost of his own life.

So now Aubrey was left without any answers. Just a promise. Just a hope.

That maybe, in her lifetime, she could still see it. See them fall in love, again, and maybe this time achieve a happily ever after ending.

It was a tiny fragile spark. And Aubrey wasn't really sure why she was holding onto it, even after all those years. A spark that she'll see them again, witness a miracle, witness love prevail over everything even death.

That would have been quite a feat, quite a testament.

An eternal love that will always go on and on and on.

And no two people deserved it more than Beca and Chloe did.

Aubrey leaned back on her chair as she picked up the cup of tea she had been nursing in her hands, taking a sip as she finally tore her eyes off the small expanse of the busy streets she could see through the shop's window. She had been too busy looking out in the world that she had very nearly missed it.

The spark.

Brunette. Check.

Grumpy… based on her deeply furrowed brows, check.

Giant headphones, favorite pair of purple flannels, ear monstrosities…

…if Aubrey didn't know better she would've sworn that Beca Mitchell had time traveled and reappeared thirty years later exactly the way she was in Aubrey's memories. She looked quite absorbed at what she was doing on her laptop, sporting the same look Beca absent-mindedly wore whenever she was in deep concentration of something.

Aubrey was very much tempted to just walk on over and introduce herself to her, only holding herself back upon realizing that the Beca in front of her might not even be named Beca, might not have the countless of memories they had as part of the curse they had once upon a time wanted to break.

The Beca in front of her finally raised her head up, as a redheaded beauty walked pass her to reach the counter where the drinks were being served. Aubrey wasn't able to catch the name, but she was damned sure it was Chloe. The blue in her eyes, the skip in her step, everything was Chloe.

And she had wanted to call out the name that had been dancing on her lips for years on end, say it out loud once again, reach out to her best friend, her sister from another mother. But the fear that the Chloe in front of her would not respond, the bittersweet agony of having her look at Aubrey as if she was a stranger, it might be too much for her.

It was in its own was her version of a curse. Aubrey was thankful that Beca and Chloe had been reborn in a lifetime where she was still alive, at least she could rest knowing that they would get their happily ever after even if it meant that she won't be in her life. That all their friends won't be.

They would end up together, finally have their happily ever after.

If only they both sparked up the courage to talk to each other.

"Some things never change." Aubrey whispered to herself as she watched the two dance around the incredibly obvious chemistry between them. Chloe had sat on a table right across the room, checking her phone every now and then.

And every now and then shooting a glance at Beca's direction.

Beca had been doing the same thing. Finally, their eyes meet for a second and the briefest hints of a smile had formed on both their lips before shyly glancing away, each hiding away into the comforts of their own worlds.

Aubrey decided to keep an eye on them the next day. Chloe had been the first to leave, but not before shooting Beca one last longing look and Beca returning the favor as Chloe walked away. It was as if there was an unspoken yearning between them, and Aubrey knows, even if she knew nothing about the story between the Chloe and Beca right in front of her, she knows they belonged together.

She knew they loved each other, that their souls recognized each other.

Or something like that at least.

Aubrey was never really a believer of romance, but the two of them made her believe that life is to short not to gamble on it, take the risk, make that bet.

The same thing happened that next day. Just glances, longing looks, wordless affection. Aubrey sighed.

"Must I really do everything?" she mumbled as she stood up and walked over the counter to order a new drink before settling down on the empty chair in Beca's table.

"Excuse you?" the brunette immediately asked.

"Look, I know we don't know each other."

"Damn right madam."

"Would you let me talk?" Aubrey said. _Respect your elders,_ she thought to herself.

Beca sighed, running a hand through her hair before looking at Aubrey warily. "You look her don't you? The redhead?"

"Y-yeah… so what? Not your business…" Beca grumbled as a reply, looking away from Aubrey as her face flushed red.

"Piece of advice. Letting her know that is the first step to getting the girl."

"Yeah, well…"

"She likes you too." Aubrey then said, cutting Beca's rebuttal short. "I can tell."

"Well, if you can tell, why don't you tell her this, not me. I mean… I… I can't even… have seen how pretty she is? How perfect? Angelic? What chance… How would I…"

"Stop the mumbling." Aubrey said as gently as she could.

Some things never change.

"Look, trust me, okay? Start with a hello. I bet the conversation would go on smoother from there. Use words, or not. Use music if you want, you're good with mixing and what not."

"Hang on, how do you know that I-"

"Not important." Aubrey said, cutting Beca off again. She really didn't want to go into the specifics.

"Why are you doing this, giving me advice on getting a girl you don't know? I mean you don't even know me either."

"I knew someone like you. And someone like her too." Aubrey replied with a sad smile. "And I've watched her chase after you already when you we're being indecisive so I figured it would be nice to have someone chase after her this time around."

Beca looked at Aubrey all the more confused. "What?" she replied but Aubrey simply shook off her response.

"Do you like her?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes." Beca answered.

"Then whatever uncertainty you have, forget about it now. You're once upon a time needs a happily ever after, and you'll never get to the end of the story if you never start. Go say 'hi', I promise you, you won't regret it."

"Okay, thanks, I guess?" Beca responded and Aubrey egged her on. "Oh, you mean say 'hi' now?"

"Well, I'm not getting any younger am I?"

"I still don't see what this has to do with you. What do you have to gain? What do you want in exchange?"

"Can't anyone be nice because they're decent human beings nowadays?"

"Sorry, that's not what I meant, just…" Beca said, trailing off as she looked at Aubrey and shrugged.

Right, technically she _was_ a stranger.

"How about you invite me to your wedding one day? I'll take that as a thanks." Aubrey replied and Beca chuckled but nonetheless nodded.

Aubrey watched as Beca nervously made her way towards Chloe's table. The blonde swore that the sun outside shone brighter, casting a nice warm glow on the two soulmates as they smiled the brightest they have ever smiled in their current lives.

Finally, it was the start of the end.

A beginning a wonderful love story coming to fruition.

The realization of a love that one life time can't ever contain, a love pure, true, and eternal.


	24. Epilogue: A Happy Ending Scenario

-Earth 1, about nine months since the last multiverse incident-

The feeling of Chloe's hands in her own was quite a magical thing. It was in quiet and simple moments like that that had Beca feeling giddy inside. The thought that the wonderful woman sitting right next to her on the edge of the bed was hers. That the redhead had agreed to marry her, to spend all of the tomorrows to come with her and only her. Sometimes Beca still couldn't help herself but wonder at how lucky she was that Chloe had fallen in love with her too. And while their own love story was a story of legends in itself, it wasn't exactly their story that was at the focus for the moment.

"Chloe!" Aubrey shrieked, mid-panic. She was taking in deep breaths as she paced around the suite they were in. Aubrey was dressed in white, looking as elegant and graceful as ever. "I don't think I can do this Chlo, this is a terrible idea."

"I knew I should've stayed in Stacie's room for this one." Beca mumbled giving Chloe's hand a light squeeze before letting her go.

Chloe chuckled and shook her head as she stood up from the edge of the bed where she and Beca sat. She carefully approached her best friend, afraid that any sudden movements might frighten her more. Chloe was absentmindedly playing with the titanium band on her own ring finger, twisting and turning it with a fond smile, before reaching Aubrey and placing her hands on her shoulders to keep her in place.

"You can do this Bree." Chloe said. "What are you so worried about?"

"I don't know, the unknown? The fact that Stacie's been so incredibly calm about this? I part of me just figured she might bolt and realize that committing herself to me for the rest of her life is a terrible idea."

"You shouldn't undermine Stacie like that." Beca then piped up. "I mean, granted, I don't know why she would want to spend the rest of her life with you but you feel the same with why Chloe would want that with me too…" she rambled on before Chloe gave her a look that prompted Beca to clear her throat a little and figure out what she wanted to say. "Look, Aubrey, if there's anything I know for sure is that like Chlo and I, you and Stacie are meant to be with each other. In every world or lifetime, trust me, I've seen it. You're scared now but believe me when I say, nothing in this world makes more sense than to see you and Stacie together."

"Except for us being together babe." Chloe then added as she threw Beca a wink.

"Can you two not give each other heart-eyes when I'm around?" Aubrey replied as she relaxed a little. "I'm really marrying Stacie, aren't I?"

"Yep." Chloe replied.

"Why can't we get that laptop to work right now!? I'd like to have to talk to my other self and ask her how she went through this."

"It's okay to be terrified Bree, I think there's a good kind of terrified that you're supposed to feel in your life when you meet the one for you." Chloe said, her eyes meeting Beca's own.

Beca smirked. "Yeah. You're not terrified of marrying the love of your life, you're terrified because everything feels so peaceful, perfect, and you're afraid that everything might just crumble. I bet you right now Stacie's feeling the same way, and it's not that she's not sure she wants to spend the rest of her life with you, it's because she doesn't want this moment to ever end, she doesn't want to lose you."

"How on earth are you two giving me love advice now?" Aubrey asked amused.

"That's just the way the world works Posen." Beca replied with a smile.

There was a loud knock on the door and when Chloe opened it, Amy came in with a huge smile on her face, "We're doing this in five guys! No last minute shenanigans like the last wedding!" she said before quickly disappearing through the door again.

"We're not even the ones getting married this time!" Beca shouted back as Chloe closed the door giggling.

Chloe had been stubborn and adamant about not seeing each other until their wedding. Beca was arguing the night before that they've been through quite a lot already that traditions don't stand a chance against their love and they ended up spending the night together.

Chloe started panicking the next morning about not wanting to tempt Fate all over again and Beca reassured them they won't and started spewing out romantic nonsense that just seem to pop into her mind whenever she was with Chloe.

Needless to say, they couldn't keep their hands off each other the whole morning before that Beca had Amy give Chloe a blindfold and she asked Stacie to get her blindfolded as well so they could spend some more time together before they actually got married.

And well…

…they may have ended up making out with blindfolds and all…

…but that was their wedding. Surprisingly, Stacie and Aubrey were much tamer.

The brides were nervous the whole time, and Beca couldn't even tease them for being nervous. She felt that way herself when she married Chloe. Her whole body was shaking with excitement and happiness she couldn't even contain it. She could barely eat, she couldn't stop smiling. It was quite an experience, one that she treasures with her life.

It was about eight months since then.

"It is too bad we can't get the laptop to work." Chloe said as she leaned over to Beca during the reception. "It would have been nice."

"You're giving birth." Beca absent-mindedly said as she took a sip of her wine. "I mean, the other you. We were trying to contact the other earth last night, Stacie and I, and just as we connected with the other Stacie, Earth 2 Aubrey just burst into the screen to give the news.

Chloe tried to conceal her squeals. "Why didn't you tell Aubrey that!? That's so exciting!"

"Yeah, well didn't want to distract her more."

"Good plan." Chloe replied. "But wow, a Bechloe baby."

"Did you just actually say 'bechloe'?" Beca asked with an amused chuckle.

"What? It's true." Chloe threw back. "Kinda' gets you thinking, huh?"

"Yeah, it does." Beca said thoughtfully.

"Is this you agreeing that we should, you know, try having kids? No pressure Becs, I just think…"

"Yeah, this is me agreeing to that. I think you'll make a wonderful mom Chlo, and besides, I'd love seeing a little you around."

"Or a little you." Chloe replied with a blush.

"Let's just both agree that a little me is a terrible idea. I was a handful as a child."

"And yet you turned out fine."

"It's because I have you."

"And you will Beca, you'll have me forever." Chloe said with a gentle kiss on her cheeks.

As it would seem, all's well that ends well.


	25. Bonus: In a World Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last bonus chapter folks!
> 
> AKA how 'Wish Again' would have ended if I wrote it with a bad mood.
> 
> Try to find some of the shout outs to my other fics (there's about 10 – some are merged from different fics) and see if you can name them all (and where they're from)? Since it is a multiverse AU, it's impossible not to touch upon my other fics too. I did say that the whole multiverse collapses into one so it's only natural that elements of the other fics are also included in this new universe.
> 
> I have one more fic to finish so tune in to the last half of 'Your Love is a Song'!

It was said that an infinite number of earths, an infinite number of universes, exist.

And all because there are an infinite number of possibilities that could happen.

It started with one earth.

Then one event happened. An event that could lead to multiple outcomes.

In each of our lives we only get to see and experience the outcome that we choose. But what if we chose differently?

That's how another universe, another version of our world is born.

So what if Beca Mitchell had failed? What if the earths converged? The universe collapsed? Would it have been the end?

We never did get to see what would have happened.

Each and every one of this earths are the same but for one thing that makes all the difference.

What Beca and her friends don't know is a whole new universe could have been born if all others collapsed.

And only Fate had access to this world.

To this possibility.

The fabric of time and space was truly delicate.

But what is meant to be will always be.

And so Fate smiled as she watched two of her perfect matches as they navigate a new world, none the wiser that they have found in each other in all others.

No memory of what has been. No knowledge of what will be.

Beca was walking along one of the sandy beaches of Acapulco. She was on a forced vacation of sorts, mostly because in the last five or so years spent making it big in LA and chasing her dreams instead of going to college or something, she had very little of it, of making memories, of living life in the prime of her youth. Being the inherently gifted and young DJ-slash-big-time-music-producer-and-artist that she was, Beca had always been busy.

Not that she wanted a vacation either.

All she craved for was music.

Nothing else.

So really this vacation thing was torture.

What was the biggest part of the torture?

To ensure that she "has fun" she was joined in on her vacation by her long time best friend, first discovered talent, and step-sister, Adrianne Spencer.

Along with her girlfriend, Sara, where they're all lovey-dovey.

Which was just totally sickening.

At least it was for Beca-I'm-too-much-of-a-badass-for-love-Mitchell.

It was just another sunny day in a beach filled with strangers, really what did Adrianne think was going to happen from dragging her out?

She already hid all her equipment, laptop, and pretty much any and every bit of technology she can have her hands on to ensure that she have a vacation worth enjoying the sights and wonder of Acapulco.

In truth, it wasn't really that bad, she was just really being grumpy.

Because for whatever reason Beca simply woke up that day knowing that a piece of her was just not there. That it was missing. Not that she never felt that before, it was just that the intensity of it had never been this bad.

Beca settled by the bar of the restaurant where they decided to have their lunch. Adrianne was going to argue but Beca insisted that she needed the alone time and that she wasn't really hungry. She promised to catch up at one point, lunch to Adri meant long lazy afternoons at a table of the best places to eat, and savoring each flavor of every new delicacy she could possibly try.

So yeah, she had time to waste, and with luck, she'll catch up at the time desserts start getting served.

"Sounds like the time my brothers and sisters…" some girl to her right had started to say.

"Oh dear God not again. Flo, can we not talk about your families misadventures?" the girl she was with had said.

Beca really hadn't been bothered to look over to see the group of four or so girls to her right. But she finally did give a quick glance after hearing some sort of weird murmur coming from a dark haired Asian girl.

"Right, but back to what I was saying before Jashley interrupted and we launched into Flo's flashbacks. I was at a convent, going undercover as a nun –" cut a girl with an Australian accent.

"I'm Ashley!" the other girl defiantly said. "Jessica's with Stacie and Aubrey."

Then a fifth girl arrive.

"Actually, I sort of lost Bree and Stacie. Chloe's went to check on something."

Then a sixth and a seventh.

"Hey guys, table taking a long time? Where's Stacie? Aubrey? Chloe? This is supposed to be a get together, why aren't we all together?"

"Chloe said she'll catch up. After the break up with Tom and the dozen or so fluffily murdered teddy bears she left behind their apartment, I think she just really wants some alone time. I have no idea about Staubrey." the girl who Beca assumed was Jessica replied.

"So Staubrey's definitely a thing right?" the Australian then said. "I definitely called it."

After that there was a whole debate whether or not 'Staubrey' was a thing. And that was when Beca groaned.

Too many chattering voices so early in the morning.

Technically it was noon but she normally wakes up around two in the afternoon, so yeah, there's that too.

Beca had just slid off the bar stool when one of the girls seemed to have recognized her. "OMG! You're like, Beca Mitchell!." she started to say. She introduced herself as Emily Junk, for some reason, and was rambling on about how their acapella team had been drawing inspiration from her work to win contests of sorts and what nots.

Beca was a little overwhelmed with her enthusiasm and quite frankly confused with the incessant chattering that she had decided to excuse herself from having a huge headache. She did allow the girls for a picture and an autograph before leaving.

"Beca!" Bash had said, catching up to her after leaving the restaurant. Bash, along with Dmitri and Nate, were her happy little party's covert security detail. "You shouldn't really just leave like that."

"I just need some air Bash. I'll stick around to one of the little shops around, so no worries. Adri did lend me a low-tech phone so, you know, call me if you can't find me or something. More importantly, call me when Adri finally orders dessert." Beca replied and so Bash let her explore alone.

It helped that he could sense she was really in a bad mood.

Beca decided to check out a couple of shops set up near the restaurant. They were mostly some souvenir stores or something. She did bump into an artist she had just worked with, Ellie Sinclair, and her own merry little group of friends including this up and coming guy in film scoring. Swanson-something was his name, she was pretty sure she heard it somewhere before but she wasn't really paying much attention. It didn't help that the guy was babbling nonstop about movies. Beca couldn't help but wonder how his girlfriend, a humble girl named Alice, could even put up with that much film chatter. Then again, Beca never really liked movies, so there's that too.

Beca never really liked interacting with groups of people much.

Again, she'd much rather be locked up in her hotel room at the moment making music right now. That's the most vacation she really needed.

And so she made another attempt at excusing herself with a headache, which Ellie had thankfully bought.

Because truthfully, exerting that much energy with the highly enthusiastic lot she kept bumping into that day was starting to give her a headache.

That's how she found herself at a little store not that far from the last one. It wasn't really a souvenir place, more of some sort of trinket shop with an odd-ball display of things.

How it caught her eyes was beyond her, it was a tiny little bowl with a variety of red-threaded rings set somewhere on the counter near the cashier. Compared to everything else in the store, it was the least interesting thing. And yet, she was somehow drawn to it for some reason.

Beca simply stared at the bowl holding about two or three dozen rings tied together by one of those little plastic things that hold pair of newly bought socks or slippers together before reaching out to grab one herself.

So yeah, Beca had no idea whatsoever how she didn't notice the gorgeous redheaded girl reach for the same pair of red-threaded rings she had fetched from the bowl.

"Oh, sorry." the redhead said and smiled at Beca without actually letting go of the pair of red-threaded rings they simultaneously picked up.

Beca couldn't help but stare.

It was a strange moment.

Like the emptiness of knowing that some part of you was missing was gone, whisked away, all thanks to that bright and warm smile.

For whatever reason, Beca knew, it was like her heart started beating again.

She didn't even know it wasn't beating in the first place.

"That's interesting. Do you two know each other?" the girl dressed in red – who just so happen to suddenly appear out of nowhere, if Beca might add – said.

"No." both Beca and the redhead chorused.

"Oh, well. It is interesting indeed. Have you heard of the red string of fate? Legends say that this particular red cord binds two soulmates together. That it can bend or stretch, get tangled even, but never break. It proves that the two people meant to be together will always find a way to be together."

Beca chuckled after hearing this. "Right, and I don't suppose that this pair of rings here is the representation of that red string of what-not and Red here is actually my soulmate because we picked the same pair of red-threaded rings?"

"Oh, whether you want to believe it or not is up to you, but I'm never wrong about this things."

"Really? And who are you supposed to be?" Beca asked amused. She was partly curious about who the confident girl in red was because she just happened to sound to be too sure that the redhead with impeccable blue eyes right next to her.

"The name's Fate." she replied and Beca quirked her brow in response. "No seriously, Fate Valentine."

"Okay, Ms. Valentine. Whatever you say." Beca said dryly towards Fate before turning her attention to the redhead. "Here, you can have it." Beca said rather kindly handing the rings to the redhead.

"Oh no, you totes can have it." she argued.

"How about you each take a piece." offered Fate Valentine, grabbing a pair of scissors to separate the two rings and urging the ladies to put it on. "It's on the house."

Beca just nodded, so did the redhead.

The redhead took Beca's hand from hers, catching Beca a little off guard, and placed one of the rings on Beca's ring finger while she asked Beca to do the same. "So that, you know, we can make it official." she said before shooting a wink at Beca.

And for whatever reason, Beca did something she only did when she was deep within creating her latest masterpiece.

She smiled.

Never being able to fully understand why she can't take her eyes off the girl in front of her.

"The name's Chloe by the way."

"Beca." she then said as they both made their way out of the store. "So where are you headed my newly appointed soulmate?"

Chloe chuckled. "Lunch with my friends. You could join us if you like."

"No thanks. I just ditched my own friends for lunch." Beca truthfully answered. "Guess this is where we go our separate ways?"

"Or you know, I can also just ditch my friends for lunch and we can go somewhere and spend the afternoon together, fall in love and all that." Chloe then replied with a knowing smile.

And Beca wasn't entirely sure if Chloe was just being quippy or if she was dead serious.

Mostly because it sounded too much like a movie moment.

But she knew life wasn't like a movie at all.

Still, she couldn't ignore the pull she was feeling.

That very strong pull that's drawing her closer to Chloe.

And she were being honest, she actually wanted to find out if what that Fate Valentine had said was true.

Beca wasn't the most outgoing person in the world.

And she wasn't insane to let a complete stranger just obliterate her walls but something tells her they weren't up to keep her out in the first place.

So, in response to Chloe's question, Beca reached out her hand, inviting the redhead to join her. Chloe smiled in return, a smile warmer and brighter than anything Beca has ever known.

Where? She wasn't entirely sure.

But she wanted to find out.

All she knew was that she didn't want to let Chloe go, despite just meeting.

There was just something about her.

As if she's known her all her life.

So the red string of fate, huh?

Maybe there was something to it.

Fate smiled as she watched the two girls run off to some adventure ahead of them.

After all she knew without a doubt the answers they were unknowingly seeking.

Because it didn't matter if the world as they know would end at that moment.

Or collapse and converge… again…

In every world, in every lifetime, in each and every circumstance.

You can't break it, can't out run it.

The red string of Fate finds each pair, and circumstance seeks to bring them closer to each other, no matter how hard they try to avoid it.

What is meant to be will be.

And even if Beca Mitchell had failed.

She'll always find her way to Chloe.

"You knew that for sure. Of course you did." a rather annoyed white haired boy said, snapping Fate out of her own thoughts as she observed the Beca and Chloe leave hand in hand. Somehow he could read Fate's thoughts. "I blame you for every single mess those two find themselves in. You're the one who bound them together in the first place. And now you're interfering again!"

"You're one to talk. You've grown too invested with the DJ as well, and you didn't even get to spend that time at all with her in all those other worlds. All those other possibilities."

"Isn't this a possibility itself?" Death responded.

"Oh come on. We both know that whether we interfere or not, they'll find a way to each other. I'm just helping speed up the process." Fate smiled knowingly. "They've been through a lot. They keep pn going through a lot."

Death chuckled. It was true.

"Guess somethings are simply inevitable." he replied.


End file.
